


Funky Friskness

by BarkingPup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 90's Slang, Angst, Children In Danger, Crayon Queen, Fresh parasite - Freeform, Fresh virus, Freshtale - Freeform, Friendship, Funknanigans, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Graphic injuries, Loverofpiggies, Possession, RAD time, Sk8 or b sk8, The 90's mess, Underfresh - Freeform, but no gore, everything i touch turns to angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarkingPup/pseuds/BarkingPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell.</p><p>“Whoa, bra, donchya know it’s a bit dangerous to go hanging around bottomless cliffs?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this all began from a thought:
> 
> What if everything else was completely normal but Sans was replaced with Sansy Fresh?
> 
> And, since I touched it, it turned to angst. 
> 
> You're welcome.

The oppressive silence of the forest was broken by the rumbling of ancient stone doors slowly sliding through the built up snowdrifts. Dust and stale air blew through the small crack, a tiny face squinting in the sudden light. Small hands clutching a battered stick, knees covered in bandaids, the figure stepped into the snow. Sneakers sank into the drift the door had created and the figure raised their sweater clad arms to wrap around their torso. Yet they were determined.

 

They began to walk, shoulders hunched, feet dragging through the snow.

 

With a deep grinding sound that echoed through the eerily silent forest, the stone door slipped shut. Closing with a resounding boom, shaking the snow from nearby pine trees. 

 

The figure trudged on. 

 

A thick branch covered the mostly straight path and they stepped on and over it, wet sneakers almost slipping against the icy surface.

 

They trudged on.

 

SNAP!

 

They jumped, paused and turned. They put a hand to their forehead, squinting into the path behind them. The branch lay broken in pieces, bark scattered in the snow. They frowned, scanning the forest around the path. Eventually, hesitantly, they turned back around and continued their walk.

 

They stopped at a strange construction across a gully. It looked an awful lot like a trap. Cautiously, they approached the edge and peered down. There were several uncomfortably sharp ledges on the way down, peppered with snow. The grey cliffs simply faded into the darkness, no bottom in sight. They glanced around for a rock to throw down but only found mounds and mounds of white. They huffed, crossing their arms.

 

They glanced at the bridge with its odd pillars. They wondered how wet they’d get if they attempted to walk around, through the forest. It looked dark and the trees had grown so close together their branches were entangled but surely it was better than a potential trap?

 

Worth a shot.

 

They took a step.

 

Their soaked sneakers slid on the stones hidden beneath the ice and snow. Their arms flailed. They tipped. 

 

They fell.

 

“Whoa, bra, donchya know it’s a bit dangerous to go hanging around bottomless cliffs?”

 

They flinched. Their eyes slowly opened, hands unclenching from the death grip on their stick. The sight before them would have stolen their breath if they had any left.

 

A skeleton had them by their collar. A skeleton wearing the brightest neons they had ever seen, square sunglasses with sloppily written “YOLO” in various coloured markers, and for some reason a backwards baseball cap. He was grinning. Or was that a skeleton thing? Did skeletons even  _ have  _ genders?

 

They opened their mouth…. Closed it. Their heart still jackhammering in the chest, palms sweaty.

 

The skeleton pulled them upright and let go of their collar. It was probably irreparably stretched now. The skeletons’ grin seemed to widen-  _ how did it do that?! _

 

“I know I’m some serious radical eye candy, bra, but donchya know it’s rude to stare?”

 

They felt their face flush and dropped their gaze, fingers twisting in the edge of their sweater. They cringed as the skeleton clapped a hand to their shoulder, finger bones rattling.

 

“Aw, naw. Don't be ashamed, bra! No one can get enough of this hot bod.” They saw him gesture to his neon hoodie and shorts clad form. They giggled. “Aw yeah! That’s the stuff! So since this brotacular dude saved yah from certain, unradical death I’d say he deserves to know the name of the cool dude now in his debt!”

 

They lifted the eyes briefly. “F-frisk.”

 

The skeleton put a hand to the side of his skull. “What was that, dude? I didn't hear yah over all this awesomeness up in here.”

 

They smiled. “Frisk.”

 

The skeleton gave their shoulder a whack and a thumbs up. “Heya, Frisky, yer totally awesome sauce savior today is Sansy Fresh!” He made finger guns. “And don't wear it out, ya hear?”

 

They nodded. “Um… thanks for s-saving me.”

 

“Aw, bra, don't worry yer fuzzy head about it... I betchya you could totally, like, make a ‘fro wit’ dat.” He put a hand to his chin.

 

The wind blew and Frisk shivered, hunching their shoulders.

 

“Heya, you ain't all that prepped for Snowdin. Why’d yah come here with all that bogus gear?”

 

“Uh… I had to leave… um, quickly. And this- this is really all I have.”

 

“That’s so not radical it hurts to think about, dude. I'd give ya some o’ my threads but they ain't up for uncooling a flesh bag.” He clapped his hands, making a bright crack that echoed throughout the forest. “Aw yis! Had a brotacular, radtacular, awetacular idea, man! Snowdin’s just up ahead and has, like, shops and neat stuff like that. All yah gotta do is get there and I’ll help ya find the most sweetest threads this side of the Underground!” He paused, tilted his head. The baseball cap slipped slightly and he absently pushed it back into place. “Aw darn, but there’s like, all my radical brother’s traps and stuff. He’s a human hunting crazy bones. Sets up all these neato puzzles.”

 

He glanced over at Frisk. “Oh! Don't be worried, my bropal! My bro ain't got the chops to  _ really _ kill someone. He’s just a big, naive, fuzzybones. Wouldn't hurt a fly. Or question it if it came home a different colour.” He gave Frisk a reassuring grin that was somehow different from his usual frozen expression. “Actually, I was supposed to meet up with my brotacular broseph up ahead… hey, hey, hey! Sansy Fresh does it again! I have a sweet idea, nothing can go wrong!”

 

He placed his hands on Frisk’s shoulders and turned them around to face the bridge with its odd pillars. “Kay, so listen suuuuuper close, my fine and fresh new pal. All yah gots to do is humour my bro, right? Do his puzzles, be human and all that jazz. Heck, being human would probly make his day but we’re gonna do the mostest. Now donchya worry he ain't gonna hurtchya. You jus’ gotta be his fine friend and then I can see about setting yah up with some fiiiiine threads and a place to rest that tiny ‘fro of yours. Ya dig?”

 

Frisk shuddered as another cold wind blew through their sweater and nodded. Sansy Fresh clapped them on the shoulders one last time and stepped back. “Alright! So just go through that fence- yah, I know don't gimme that uncool expression, mah bro built it when he was small-ish. Just do it. I’ll meetya on the other other side. Hang ten, bra.” He made a “y” with one hand and swung it back and forth as he… summoned? A skateboard with the other. He didn't even push off, just stood on the board and it rolled the… wrong… way…

  
Frisk blinked. Was he wearing  _ heelies _ ?


	2. Snow is Snow Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The uploader not recognizing multiple chapters pissed me off. So I decided to forgo my schedule and post the second chapter anyways. Problem fixed!
> 
> You can follow any updates on my tumblr: http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/
> 
> I probably should have put this in the first chapter but Sansy Fresh is not my creation! Check out loverofpiggies tumblr for that :3

Frisk walked, a tad more invigoratingly, over the bridge. A small wooden stand of some sort stood in stark contrast against the white of the snow. Someone had sprayed paint all over it, most of the designs barely comprehensible as the graffiti creator clearly had negative talent. Frisk wandered up to it, peering over the counter. It was covered with dust and snow, spider webs linking the molding bottles of condiments on the shelves. They wrinkled their nose. It clearly hadn't been used for a while.

 

“Yo, funky friend!”

 

Frisk jumped and whirled around, bracing themselves on the counter. Sansy Fresh was standing in the snow behind them, hands shoved into his bright pockets. Frisk waved and stumbled over to the skeleton.

 

“H-hi.”

 

“No need to check out that uncool station over there, that’s old news!” His head jerked up and he turned his sunglasses towards the continuing path. “Actually, scratch that, Frisky. I hear some super brotacular steps and the only hiding spot is that there super not cool station.” 

 

Frisk turned. Sansy Fresh shoved them with a “hurry” and they stumbled into the station. It was out of the wind and vaguely warmer than the outside. However, the only way to stay completely hidden was to sit and the small drifts of snow were quickly soaking into their jeans. Before they could wallow in the misery there were very loud, heavy steps crunching through the snow and they ducked their head even further.

 

“BROTHER?! YOU-YOU ARE HERE?”

 

“Yo, brotacular broseph, just like I said I would be. You look pretty surprised for a planned meeting.”

 

“W-WELL YOU HAVEN’T BEEN- I MEAN IT’S GREAT TO SEE YOU! HAVE YOU BEEN RECALIBRATING YOUR PUZZLES THIS WHOLE TIME?”

 

“Aw, naw, bro I ain't gonna step on yer radically cool toes. Your puzzles are the coolest, I just can't compete. I have been staring at this radical paint job, though.”

 

“YES, MY PUZZLES ARE THE COOLEST! THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN SLACK ON YOURS, LAZYBONES!”

 

“I ain't denyin’ if yer supplyin’.”

 

“THERE IS NO TIME TO STARE AT YOUR AH- Y-YOUR… STATION! I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT TODAY! I AM SURE A HUMAN WILL SHOW UP AND WHEN THEY DO I WILL CAPTURE THEM AND...I’M NOT ACTUALLY SURE WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THAT. BUT I WILL SURELY BE POPULAR! AND MAKE LOTS, EH, MORE FRIENDS!”

 

“Cool story, bro. If ya got such a sweet feeling should ya really hang around chatting?”

 

“AH, YOU ARE RIGHT, SANS! WILL… WILL YOU BE COMING WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?”

 

“Sure, broseph. I’ll be right behind ya.”

 

“WOWIE! THAT’S SPECTACULAR! LATER I WILL MAKE YOU THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ SPECIAL SPAGHETTI AND WE CAN… CAN TALK AND CATCH UP!”

  
“Whatevs. See ya on the flip side.”

“GOODBYE, SANS!”

They listened to the heavy footsteps rapidly fade away and breathed out. This Papyrus sounded… energetic and loud. It was a tad unpleasant. Suddenly, snow dropped onto their head, spilling over their shoulders and crawling down their spine. They yelped and stood, frantically rubbing their hair.

“Bahahahahah, should’ve seen yer face! That was super RAD!”

Frisk glared at the skeleton as they tried to wipe the piles of snow off their shoulders with cold hands. They could feel the chill seeping into the wet fabric. Soon, their arms would be as wet and miserable as their feet.

“Aw, don't be like that, bra. It’s just a harmless prank. Thought you could use some Sansy Fresh brand cheerin up!”

Frisk tried to smile despite the stinging in their hands and the feeling of cold water dripping down their back. “Um, P-papyrus called you something else?”

Somehow, sweat was beading on his skull. “Oh? You mean, uh, that super not cool  _ other  _ name of mine. Yeah, I totes dropped that lame-o name-o. Now it’s just my radical Fresh self!” He gave them finger guns and probably a wink behind the sunglasses.

Frisk wrinkled their nose. Did he actually think  _ Sansy Fresh _ was the better name? “But why…. why does Papyrus call you Sans then?”

They could have sworn the ever present grin drooped at the corners for a brief second. “My bro ain't all up an’ accepting of my new outer and inner sides, ya dig?”

Frisk reached over and patted the skeleton’s arm. “I dig.”

Sansy Fresh twitched and grinned. “Alright, enough talk about feelings! So first I'll introduce your funky Frisky self to mah main bro. Then all ya gotta do is puzzles and BAM!” He smashed his hands together with a snap. “Friendship!”

Frisk nodded, shifting their feet to try and keep warm. “A-alright. How, uh… how many puzzles are there?”

“Not too many, Frisky! And donchya worry, I got my eye socket on you.” He tapped underneath his glasses and summoned his skateboard from the netherrealm. Somehow managing to stay on while wearing heelies, he slowly rolled away. Again, in the opposite direction.

Frisk watched for a bit then sighed, rubbing their arms. It was… nice to find someone else who wanted to help them. Even if said… skeleton was strange and sort of unhelpful. He at least tried to cheer them up AND he had a plan. A kind of scary and vague one but it was better than Frisk’s… which was none.

The wind swept through the station, stirring piles of snow. Welp, there was no use moping plus they would definitely freeze if they didn't keep moving. They kicked some fuzzy condiment bottles away and trudged on.


	3. Not Ice At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, weekly update here! This fic does have a plot and an ending, if you can believe it. 
> 
> Also, Frisk doesn't have a very good grasp of "friendship."
> 
> Sansy Fresh is not ice, not ice at all.

Frisk was right. Papyrus  _ was _ awfully loud and exuberant. They felt tired just looking at him. The tall skeleton was dressed in pseudo armour and a long red scarf, speaking with loud gestures and mysterious heroic winds. He seemed genuine, if intimidating, and the presence of Sansy Fresh definitely helped. In fact, Papyrus was absolutely giddy about the presence of his brother. When he wasn't monologuing at Frisk he was gushing about all the stuff him and “Sans” could do together. Sansy Fresh usually responded with monosyllabic grunts yet was perfectly articulate around Frisk.

 

The puzzles would have probably been better received if Frisk hadn’t been freezing. Their feet were going numb and their  hands were burning and bright red. Blowing on them merely intensified the burn and they decided to tough it out instead. They Mercy’d other opponents, scratched furry ears with stiff fingers, and as always, moved forward.

 

“Yo, Friskitty Frisko Fresh.”

 

They moved forward.

 

“Yo, you ignorin’ me,  bra? That’s cold.”

 

They moved forward.

 

“Ha, gettit?”

 

They- hit a solid object. Frisk glanced up, blinking blearily. Sansy Fresh grinned down at them, his cap flopping sideways on his skull.

 

“S-s-sansy-”

 

“Aw, so proud you remembered this sweet bod, Frisky. Yer almost at the super radical end now. Snowdin’s just up ahead. I think mah bro’s planning something big, though. Something totally tubular. It will blow yer itty bitty mind, little dude. Remember that blue means freeze and you’ll totes win. Yer almost blue yerself! Taking my sweet advice to The Max! Right on! I'll smell ya later!”

 

Frisk tried to reach out, to stop the skeleton from leaving. Yet their arms felt stiff and slow. The neon blur of Sansy Fresh vanished into the snowscape. They let their arm curl back into their body. Slowly, they slid the numb blocks of ice they thought was their feet, and walked on.

 

Soon, they heard the loud, grating voice of Papyrus and through their eyelashes another bridge appeared. If they stopped, they would be unable to go on but they needed to be friends, they needed to help Sansy Fresh and clearly this was another puzzle. If Sansy Fresh was right this was the last one… they just needed to hold on and maybe, just maybe they could get out of the snow. Curl up by the fireplace. Listen to the murmur of snail facts-

 

No, no, no, no, no.

 

They stopped, hair clattering as it shifted. They had crossed part of the bridge, lost in thought. The dizzying drop on either side of them churned their empty stomach. Through white eyelashes and cold tears they could vaguely see a tall figure and a bright short one on the other side. Someone was talking. A lot. The words rolled over one another like clothes in a washing machine. The wsh wsh wsh of water- or was that their heartbeat? 

 

They had to keep moving. They tried to tell their legs to shift but there was only burning twitches. Maybe they could ask for help, the skeleton's were right there. Frisk opened their mouth and tried but all that came out was a raspy croak. They closed their eyes.

 

They couldn't give up now. They needed to go, to make a friend, they were filled with determination. Through fresh tears they forced their legs forward. Something was moving in front of them, getting smaller, but they couldn't be bothered to pay attention. They needed to keep moving. 

 

Wsh wsh wsh wsh wsh

 

Their sneakers hit fresh powder and they almost sunk to their knees in relief. They did it. This was the end. 

 

“Yo, Fro Frisky Bro Bisky, you looked like you weren't even paying attention.”

 

They glanced up. Sansy Fresh twirled his skateboard in the snow, sending it spraying all over their legs. They barely felt it through the frozen denim. 

 

“I-” they licked their lips and tried again. “I did it. That- that was…. The big surprise. And I did it.” They offered a weak and numb smile.

 

Sansy Fresh laughed. “Oh my buddy, chum, pal, bro, home slice, toaster oven. That wasn't even  _ close _ to the big plans my broseph has. Naw, that comes latah. But, hey, look at the rad side, Snowdin is, like, barely four clicks ahead. Just get all up and gird your inner side and you’ll have some sweet new threads in no time.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“What what my funky Frisk?”

 

They looked down. “I….I… I  _ can’t.” _ Their face burned as it scrunched up, hot tears running tingling paths down numb cheeks.

 

“Sure ya can, Frisky. Say, ya know what? I’ll give ya some good ol’ radical Sansy Fresh brand motivation! If you make it into the Inn, I’ll pay fer yer room. Sansy, you done it again you sweet talking skelebro.” He patted himself on the back. “I’ll be waitin’ for ya, home slice!”

 

“W-wait!”

 

But he was already rolling away.

 

They didn't know how far the town was, or even the Inn. They had trouble opening their eyes as the tears had frozen their eyelashes together. That was okay, they could barely see through the tears anyways. They couldn't feel their fingers, did they have fingers? Or even toes, or feet. Their knees, poking through the worn denim, were starting to go numb. But that was okay. They just had to keep moving. They needed to get to the Inn. And everything would be okay. Friends were great, Sansy Fresh was great. Papyrus wasn't their friend yet. They had to play with his big surprise. And then they’d be good friends. The best friends.

 

The air changed, the white and dark landscape was bright. Various colours flickered in their blurry, limited vision. There were voices somewhere, figures moving. They-

 

They-

  
They fell.


	4. Friscicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Channeling my inner Robin Hobb here. I also type pretty much solely on my phone. i try to catch all mistakes so I apologize if some slipped the net.

“AH, HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING LYING IN THE SNOW? ARE YOU- WOWIE! YOU ARE COLD! UH… THE GREAT PAPYRUS ISN'T SURE HOW HUMANS ARE SUPPOSED TO FEEL BUT YOU DON’T LOOK LIKE A SNOW OR ICE MONSTER… YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’VE FALLEN- OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO! HUMAN, DON’T WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR HOPE!”

 

There was dizziness, the vague impressions of something cold and hard. They tried to move to escape the unpleasantness but the bars across their body tightened. Wind rushed around them, biting through the iced over clothing and burning the skin that wasn’t numb. They feebly curled into a smaller ball.

 

CRACK!

 

“SANS! SANS! THE HUMAN! I THINK THEY’VE FALLEN DOWN!”

 

“Yo, bro, why’d you bring it in here?”

 

“B-BECAUSE WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! WHAT DO HUMANS NEED? YOU MUST KNOW!”

 

“Nope. My radical mind is as empty as yours, skelebro.”

 

“AAAAAHHHHH! MAYBE THEY’RE LIKE UNDYNE?! WHENEVER UNDYNE IS COLD- AHA! SANS! TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN WHILE I PREPARE!”

 

Air, weightlessness, a thump, a bounce, and something soft. They slowly opened their eyes, blinking away the tears. A grinning face with sunglasses stared down at them.

 

“Yo, Frisky. Guess yah didn't make it to the Inn, huh? That’s some uncool stuff, bra. Thought we had a deal?”

 

“S-ssssansy? Where… where am I?” They tried to lift their head but it hurt too much.

 

“On mah radical couch bra. Takin’ up some serious Sansy space. Also, leakin’ all over. Wicked nasty.”

 

Out of the wind and most of the cold they felt some skin begin to burn. The ice on their clothing and hair began to drip and they shivered. “D-do you have any-”

 

“HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE! THIS IS WONDERFUL!”

 

A bundle of fabric landed on their face. The struggled to uncurl their fingers enough to move it. 

 

“WHENEVER UNDYNE IS COLD SHE WEARS COMFORTABLE CLOTHES, BLANKETS, AND DRINKS HOT CHOCOLATE! I GAVE YOU SOME OF MY SUPER COOL CLOTHES! I HOPE THEY FIT! I ALSO BROUGHT ALL OF OUR BLANKETS! WHICH IS ONE. BECAUSE WE ARE SKELETONS! I SHALL NOW MAKE A CUP OF COCOA! I’M SURE UNDYNE LEFT SOME THE LAST TIME SHE BURNED DOWN HER HOUSE!”

 

Frisk peeled the objects off and stared at the tall skeleton as he leapt into the kitchen. Slowly, wincing, they sat up. “Um, do you have somewhere I can ch-change?”

 

Sansy Fresh glanced over. “Sure, broseph, just upstairs is my skelebro’s room. Don’t go into my crib, dawg.”

 

“Th-thanks.”

 

They slid off the couch and their knees buckled. Their arms ached from the catch and they huffed. Ever so slowly, they managed to stand and finally, to shuffle forward. The stairs were intimidating but they felt determined. It was arduous and painful. Every step sending sparks of heat and pain through their muscles. Fortunately, Papyrus’ room was very obvious and they gratefully closed the door and slid to the floor.

 

The bundle of clothes and blanket was dumped nearby. It hurt and they were so tired… but they needed to remove the wet fabric. The lure of hot chocolate was great.

 

First went the sweater. Slopping over their hair and plopping majestically onto the rug. Oops. Hopefully Papyrus wouldn't mind the wet spots. They avoided the white and red patches on their skin, tried not to think about the blue tips of their fingers. It was difficult as they needed to remove their shoes and the unfeeling ends made undoing laces very difficult. They actually had to watch to see what they were doing.

 

With a triumphant sluuurk their sneakers (and socks) were off. Bare white and blue feet bared to the world. Their jeans were even more difficult, buttons not being the nicest of contraptions on a good day. The denim stuck to their skin and refused to come off easily. But under their determined gaze it gave up and they were free.

 

They were wet and Papyrus hadn’t given them a towel. Did skeletons even shower? They got up from their puddle and picked up the blanket. It was soft and they were starting to tremble. A quick flick and they wrapped it around themselves, pulling it up over their hair. The warmth of the blanket felt like fire but they couldn't stop shaking. Could they manage clothes at this point?

 

Did they want to walk downstairs naked?

 

Hm.

 

Their fingers burned and fumbled as they pulled on the

... shorts? If Papyrus said they were his clothes the bottoms probably hit him above knee. On Frisk they fell to the floor. With a sigh they shrugged into the T-shirt, proudly proclaiming them as a “cool dude.” the fabric clung to their wet skin but it was better than naked. They repositioned the blanket and contemplated their pile of clothes. On one hand the defrosting fabric was leaking a growing puddle all over Papyrus’ room. On the other hand they didn't feel like soaking their new clothes and blanket by picking it up.

 

Well, safety and comfort before cleanliness.

 

They stumbled into the hallway, their feet feeling like bricks. They burned. Frisk managed to trudge down the stairs and flopped onto the couch. Sansy Fresh hadn't moved since they left, giving them a disinterested glance. Frisk drew their knees up to their chest and tried to wrap the blanket even tighter.

 

“HERE YOU ARE, HUMAN! ONE CUP OF PAPYRUS BRAND COCOA!”

 

Frisk glanced up and up and up. A mug was in the tall skeletons mitted hands, the poofiness of marshmallows sitting on top. Frisk reached out with blanket covered hands and grasped it. 

 

GAH! It was hot! They almost fumbled but managed to carefully put the mug between their knees and chest. It still burned through the blanket but it was muted. Their fingers felt like fire and they slid one out of the blanket to check. The skin was bright red and white, the cuticles and nail beds slightly swollen. They didn't know if that was a good sign.

 

Swallowing, Frisk fisted more blanket and picked up the mug once more. A little better, even if it left their toes exposed. They sipped and realized, past the burning of their lips, the cocoa was barely above lukewarm. There was a thud and the couch dipped. Frisk looked over at Papyrus, who stared back eagerly.

 

“SO, HUMAN, IS MY AMAZING COCOA AND BLANKET MAKING YOU FEEL BETTER?!”

 

Frisk managed a smile. “Y-yeah. Thanks… Papyrus.”

 

“HA! I KNEW IT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE BEST AT RAISING HOPE! AND TEMPERATURE!”

 

“Um, yeah. It’s all really great. Uh… what time do you… go to bed?”

 

“DO YOU ALSO WANT A BEDTIME STORY?! HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE FLUFFY BUNNY BOOKS? THEY ARE THE PINNACLE OF LITERATURE!”

 

“Uh… no I mean so I can leave. I-I don't want to impose.”

 

“OH.” Frisk could have sworn his grin faltered for a moment. “DO YOU HAVE A RESERVATION AT THE INN THEN? WE MUSTN'T KEEP YOU IF YOU DO! THEY CLOSE RATHER EARLY!”

 

“N-no, I don't.” Frisk dared a glance at Sansy Fresh. “I just… I don't want to be a bother.”

 

“WHA?! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO GO?! THAT WILL NOT DO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT BEAT AT HOSPITALITY! YOU CAN STAY HERE! JUST LIKE UNDYNE!”

 

Frisk’s eyes widened and they almost slopped cocoa all over. “Oh! What, really? I- you don't have to!”

 

“NONSENSE! IT’S NO TROUBLE AT ALL! WHAT KIND OF FR- I MEAN OPPONENT WOULD I BE IF I LEFT MY HUMAN HOMELESS?”

 

“Wh-what about you, Sansy Fresh? Are… A-Are you okay with… all of this?”

 

The shorter skeleton finally looked over. “Sure thing, Frisky business. After all, you lost the bet. Whatever my fine skelebro decides is up to his own radical self.” The grin widened. “But I be bone tired so I say this is my radical exit cue.” He literally vanished, making Frisk jump.

 

Wha-

 

“HUMAN.” Papyrus seemed to attempt a whisper. “YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T MAKE BETS WITH MY BROTHER ALL WILLY NILLY. HE… HE’S CHANGED. I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT… WELL, MAKING DEALS OR BETS WITH HIM NOW PRETTY MUCH GUARANTEES HE WILL CHEAT SOMEHOW. AND HE DOESN'T MAKE PUNS… OR JOKES REALLY. I HAVEN’T ACTUALLY SEEN HIM IN-” Papyrus glanced down. “OH! SORRY FOR TALKING LIKE THAT! IT IS EVERYONE’S BEDTIME… UM, I DON’T THINK SANS WILL BE READING MY STORY BUT DO NOT FEAR! I CAN READ IT TO MYSELF! GOODNIGHT, HUMAN!”

 

“N-night, Papyrus.”

 

The skeleton flung himself up the stairs, scarf flapping. The slam of a door heralded his final exit. Frisk snuggled deeper into the couch, sipping the cocoa and licking their marshmallow moustache. They hoped Papyrus wouldn't be mad about their wet clothes all over his floor. And… was Sansy Fresh mad? It was difficult to tell. They didn't want any of their newfound friends to be angry at them. They were kind of mad at themselves for not making it to the Inn. They had disappointed a friend the day they met them. Stupid.

 

The mug emptied, they placed it on the floor and readjusted the blanket over their feet. Their eyes felt puffy and it was… so… easy just to… close… them…

 

They slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can follow me on my tumblr for Real Time updates and hiatuses!
> 
> http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	5. FRIENDSHIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, character torture is my favourite. Also, frostbite experience is from my own personal stash And from my work as a First Aid Attendant.
> 
> I fully believe that Papyrus does what I do in the kitchen: make friends with everything

CLATTER

 

BANG

 

CHING PLINK

 

WHR WHR WHR WHR

 

“OOPS! A NEW POT IS CLEARLY NEEDED! COME TO PAPYRUS, POT LID! I DO NOT BITE!”

 

CRACK

 

“AH! THE SPAGHETTI IS DONE BOILING! UH, I SHALL REQUIRE A NEW LID TO DRAIN THE PASTA! HERE, LOST LID, YOU WILL HAVE A PURPOSE NOW THAT YOUR PARTNER POT HAS A HOLE IN IT!”

 

Frisk opened their eyes, blinking in the bright light that crept through the windows. They ached and burned. Their fingers and toes felt sticky and they flexed timidly. Aaaaaaaaa, nope nope nope. Not doing that again. They couldn't tell if they were warmer or just in pain. At least the blanket was still on them.

 

They attempted to sit up without using their hands. They were stiff and achey but they could move and the blanket was nice in the chill of the house.

 

“HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE! I AM MAKING BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI! SINCE YOU ENJOYED MY TRAP SPAGHETTI YOU WILL CERTAINLY LOVE MY SPECIAL BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!”

 

There was a rattling from behind him and the skeleton turned. “MY SAUCE!” He rushed back and the clatter and thud of… cooking? Continued.

 

Frisk got comfortable on the couch and took a breath. They lifted their hands.

 

It… that… that didn't look good. 

 

Their fingers had swelled overnight, the tips were blistered all around the nail bed. The rest of their hands were bright red and blotchy blue. A quick glance under their “cool dude” shirt was met with relief. Just their hands, then. The rest of them was simply a bright red, slightly burning pain but not blistered and swollen. They lifted the edge of the blanket and peered at their feet. Most of their toes were the same as their fingers, the blotchy blue colouring all the way to their ankles. Above that was just the same red as their arms and torso. 

 

Frisk breathed.

 

They wanted… They wanted Toriel. To hold them close and heal away their pain. They wanted the smell of fresh pie and the softness of fur against their skin. Of gentle murmured words. They were scared, and hurt, and they didn't know if leaving had been a good idea. Frisk choked on a sob, biting into their blanket clad arm to try and breathe. Tears pricked at their eyes and they took a shuddering breath.

 

No, they had to be strong. They couldn't cry now. They had to be determined. For Toriel. For Sansy Fresh. For Papyrus even if they weren't sure he was their friend yet. For themselves.

 

They blinked and some tears took bright hot paths down their cheeks but only a little. They took some shuddering, whiny breaths. 

 

Okay, okay. It was fine. They would eat. Find some clothes to wear. And continue. It would be okay. 

 

“HUMAN! THE SPAGHETTI IS READY! I SHALL TRY TO WAKE UP SANS!”

 

Frisk watched as Papyrus took the stairs two at a time. They gingerly slid off the couch, whimpering as they put pressure on their swollen toes. A slow hobble to the kitchen and they grabbed a bowl from the ones on the counter, wincing as their fingers wrapped around it. The spaghetti was in a larger bowl. They scooped some up, dropping noodles as they tried to avoid touching the worst part of their fingers.

 

Bowl filled, they hobbled back out of the kitchen. The table against the wall didn't have any chairs so Frisk flopped onto the couch. Papyrus came down the stairs, his boots thumping loudly on every step.

 

“EXCELLENT, HUMAN! I COULD NOT GET SANS UP SO I WILL MAKE HIM A PORTION FOR LATER! ONCE I FINISH THAT WE SHALL WATCH THE EARLY METTATON SHOW! DO NOT WAIT UP FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He vanished back into the kitchen.

 

Frisk struggled to eat with the fork. The spaghetti was undercooked and the sauce bland but it wasn't the worst they had eaten. At least they felt a little better with some food in them. The couch dipped as Papyrus sat down beside them with his own bowl. He dug under the cushions and triumphantly came out with a remote. 

 

He quickly switched the TV on and a deep voice announced the Early Mettaton Show. A square robot on a single wheel rolled onto the stage, waving at the audience. Papyrus was gobbling his spaghetti, eyes fixated on the screen.

 

“OOH, HE’S ABOUT TO PULL OUT THE CHAINSAW! PAY ATTENTION, HUMAN, THIS IS QUALITY ENTERTAINMENT!”

 

Frisk finished their spaghetti just as the show ended. Papyrus was ranting about how amazing and beautiful the show had been, flinging his arms and bouncing on the couch.

 

“U-um, Papyrus?”

 

“YES, HUMAN?”

 

“Do you have my… my clothes?”

 

“I DO! I GATHERED THEM FROM MY FLOOR AND PUT THEM INTO THE DRYER!”

 

There was a dryer somewhere? Where?! “Uh- oh, thank you. Um… I sort of need them. Because I have to… go.”

 

“OH... THAT IS TOO BAD, HUMAN. ARE YOU SURE YOU CANNOT STAY FOR LONGER? I SHALL MAKE MY FAMOUS DINNER SPAGHETTI!”

 

“I dunno, brodical, the human stayin’ here is kinda boring.”

 

Frisk shrieked and whipped around. Sansy Fresh was leaning against the back of the couch wearing a bright orange beanie and his YOLO sunglasses.

 

“BROTHER! YOU ARE UP FINALLY! THERE IS SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE FOR YOU! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MADE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!”

 

“Sure, my homie, but I gotta say I ain't feeling so radical with the human here on our couch, ya dig?”

 

“WHAT?! NO,  I DO NOT “DIG,” THE HUMAN IS A GUEST! THEY CAN STAY AS LONG AS THEY LIKE! DON’T BE RUDE, SANS!”

 

“Not bein’ so uncool as that, brodiggity. Just sayin’ it’s pretty whack havin’ it in the house. Bein’ boring. ‘Sides, doesn't the human have something to do?”

 

“Um, yeah… I do actually.”

 

Papyrus gave Frisk a sad look. “ALRIGHT, HUMAN. IF YOU SAY SO. I SHALL GO RETRIEVE YOUR THINGS FROM THE DRYER.” He got up, managing to make walking up stairs look sad.

 

Frisk smiled up at Sansy Fresh. “Um, thanks for… for helping me with that.”

 

Sansy Fresh gave them an unreadable look. “Yeah, sure, Frisky.” He walked around the couch, his skateboard pyjamas rustling. He flopped heavily onto the couch, sinking into the lumpiness. 

 

An awkward silence settled onto the room. Frisk tried to watch the TV but couldn't stop glancing at Sansy Fresh.

 

“Um… areyoumadatme?”

 

“Hm?” He turned. “Couldn’t understand that muttering.”

 

“Are… are you mad at me?”

 

Sansy Fresh waved a hand. “Aw, naw, Friskitty. Whatever gave you that idea?”

 

“I… I didn't make it to the Inn. I’m a… a disappointment.”

“Kiddo, homebrah, dawg… I never actually expected you to make it to the Inn. Like, that would be whack with how shivery you were.”

 

“Oh, so… it was a motivator? A goal? Did… did you plan to let me stay in your house all along?”

 

“Sure, whatevs.” He waved a dismissive hand with a rattle of bone on bone.

 

Frisk leaned across the couch and wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you.”

 

Sweat beaded under his beanie. “Uh…”

 

“HUMAN! I HAVE FOUND YOUR GARMENTS! COMPLETELY DRY! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

Frisk slid off the couch with a wince and grabbed the bundle. Their sneakers looked a bit melted from the heat but otherwise everything was dry and intact. “Thank you, Papyrus.”

 

“YOU ARE WELCOME, HUMAN! IF YOU ARE LEAVING I MUST PREPARE! NYEH HEH HEH!” He leaped through the window. Frisk stared then slowly turned and hobbled up the stairs. Just… ignore it. It’s probably completely normal.

 

Their jeans and sweater were still inadequate for the snowy weather but they were familiar and Frisk buried their head into the comfortable weave. It was a tad difficult to tie partially melted sneakers so they had to do some creative shoe lacing but they managed. Finally, they felt complete. Normal. Except for the constant throb of their toes in the shoes, the tingling burn all over their body, and the ache in their fingers.

 

Yup. Normal.

 

Frisk went back downstairs, feeling a little better, more determined. The cold seeped in through the broken window but it was a nice day under the mountain. Sansy Fresh was slumped into the couch, head dipped towards his sternum.

 

“Um… thank you for having me.”

 

“S’no problem, Frisky. Jus’ ‘member blue is freeze.” He glanced up. “HAH! That look on your face! You didn't do a forgetty about mah bro’s special surprise didja?”

 

“Uh… no, no of course not! I’ll, um, I’ll be waiting and… stuff…” they hobbled out the door as fast as they could.

  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask questions and keep up to date on my tumblr!
> 
> Http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	6. CONCUSSION TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gains more injuries! Fresh is more of a dick! Papyrus just wants friends!
> 
> The next chapter is extra long because I'm sick of posting 1,000 words at a time.

Frisk figured the “super special surprise” was up ahead. Logically, if that last vaguely remembered trap wasn’t it and the only way was forward… well, Sansy Fresh had said that Papyrus wouldn't actually hurt them. Perhaps it was another puzzle? They still had to make friends with Papyrus so maybe this was a final friendship test? With how much pain they were in it had better be a test they could do standing still.

 

The world had become awfully foggy all of a sudden. They could barely see their own hands. Through the mist emerged a familiar silhouette who immediately started spouting dramatically, waving with mittened hands in the heroic wind.

 

Unfortunately, despite Papyrus’ usual volume, the mist, space and pained throbbing of their heartbeat in their ears made him difficult to understand. Something about… friends? A guard? Spaghetti? Sansy Fresh had said Papyrus would be their friend so maybe he was explaining the test-

 

Oh.

 

A battle.

 

Frisk’s feet throbbed within their confines. They could swear their SOUL throbbed in time. They felt tears prick their eyelashes and took a breath. No. They had to be strong. They  _ would  _ be friends with Papyrus even if it took a hundred battles. Sansy Fresh was counting on them. Toriel had told them to prove themselves then and they would prove themselves now.

 

Bones slid up with sprays of slush and ice. They winced as something broke inside their shoe, soaking the nearby toes. They dodged again and almost slipped on the ice, catching themselves with their hands and biting back a scream. They could barely understand Papyrus over their determined concentration and the crack of bones breaking through the ice. 

 

Blue attack.

  
  


BLUE! They froze. The bone passed by harmlessly. Their SOUL weighed heavy. What was happening? Did they do something wrong?! Their own SOUL pulled them to the ground, face hitting the stirred slush. Ow. They managed to sit up, avoiding looking at their hands, and felt the new scrapes on their face. Partially frozen snow  _ hurt.  _ Another round of bones was flung their way and they struggled to stand, fought to jump. 

 

Maybe if they pleaded, Papyrus would stop attacking them and be their friend. It was worth-

 

CRACK

 

…………

 

Their head swam and the bouncing didn't help. Every jolt sent a wave of nausea through their gut. Oh OH! They twisted in the confines of whatever imprisoned them and vomited half digested spaghetti. The bouncing stopped and they managed to twist their aching head around.

 

Papyrus was carrying them. Why was Papyrus carrying them? Oh, damn, they had spewed his spaghetti all over his boots. They swallowed the leftover saliva and attempted a smile. “S-sorry.”

 

“UH, NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE MY HUMAN FRIEND! IF YOU HADN’T BEEN SO CAPTIVATED BY MY AMAZING SELF I’M SURE THAT BONE WOULDN’T HAVE HIT YOU SO HARD!”

 

Is that what happened? Frisk reached up to the throbbing in their head and winced. 

 

“IT WAS QUITE DRAMATIC. I AM IMPRESSED WITH YOUR SENSE OF DRAMATIC TIMING, HUMAN! ALTHOUGH THE MESS AFTERWARDS COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED. PLUS ALL THAT WEIRD RED STUFF THAT IS NOT KETCHUP. HAVE NO FEAR, HOWEVER, AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE BEST CAPTOR THIS SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN!”

 

He started off again, the air getting colder as they approached Snowdin once more. The jerking motion of the skeleton's long legs made them feel sick again and Frisk closed their eyes and curled up as best they could. Fortunately, Papyrus was quick and leggy so the skeleton brothers house wasn't too far. Instead of opening the front door, Papyrus went into the shed. He gently placed Frisk on the floor blanket. 

 

“THERE YOU ARE, HUMAN! TRULY CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I LEFT SOME FOOD FOR YOU IN THE BOWL OVER THERE AND THERE ARE SOME TOYS SO YOU DON’T GET BORED! WAIT UNTIL I TELL UNDYNE!!!!” Papyrus leaped through the door, fortunately not breaking it.

 

Frisk glanced around the shed with growing incredulity. There was what appeared to be a dog bowl filled with spaghetti and some chew toys  beside their admittedly soft blanket. The so called gate was similar to the one across the bridge they had seen earlier. Even Papyrus had no trouble fitting through the bars. 

 

Their face was itchy and they absently scratched at it, paling when their fingernails came back dark red. Frisk pulled a lock of hair to their eyes. It was matted with blood. The throbbing was on the side of their head so that entire area must just be covered. They groaned. 

 

They hadn't had a shower since coming to the Underground and now this. They hadn't even  _ seen _ a shower.  At least their clothes were clean. Yet by the wet squishy feeling inside their shoes they may need another wash. Or a bleaching. They weren't particularly in a hurry to look.

 

The wind blew and they shivered. The shed wasn't that much warmer, probably a combination of being owned by skeletons and being a shed.

 

“Yo, Frisketeer. How’s it hanging?”

 

Frisk glanced up in relief. Sansy Fresh was leaning against one of the fence poles, arms crossed in front of him. He had changed out of his skateboard pj’s and into a pair of black skate shorts with rainbow triangles on them and his usual hoodie. He had kept the orange beanie and his YOLO shades, though the beanie had a tendency to slide over his glasses.

 

“Sansy Fresh! It’s um… okay? I got captured by your brother, though.”

 

“My gnarly peepers are all over that, bra. They witnessed the entire radical thing from sweet beginnings to super fail endings. A bone to the brain is not cool, man. Not cool.”

 

“I..I’m sorry. But I was really tired and I don't think my fingers and toes are supposed to look like this and now my hair is all bloody and I haven't had a shower in forever-”

 

“Whoa, there bra.” He held up his hands. “I still owe ya some sweet threads. S’why I graced this uncool place with my brodical presence. So let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

 

“But… uh… I’m captured? Won't Papyrus be disappointed I… left?”

 

“Frisky, Frisky, Friskitty. He won't even notice.”

 

“H-he won't? Oh… well, I guess that’s okay then.” Frisk slowly stood, swaying as their head protested.

 

“Awesome! I know a shortcut. Just-” he summoned his skateboard with a flourish, “hop on.”

 

Frisk hobbled over to Sansy Fresh, wincing as their head throbbed. And feet. And hands. And, well, everything. They managed to sit on the skateboard and drew their legs up to their knees. This was… awkward and weird.

 

The skateboard lurched and began rolling. Sansy Fresh’s shorts brushed their face and Frisk tried to ignore the crawling feeling.

 

The world-

 

ENdeDBROKE **RESET** flasHed _ Shifted _ FoldeD

 

“Here is the totally raddest place in the entire Underground!”

 

Frisk fell off the skateboard, ignoring the pain in their head, and vomited bile.

  
“Pfffft, that look is always priceless. Gotta get used to that radical shifting of places, man, no other way to travel. It’s the coolest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see real time updates and ask me questions on my tumblr!
> 
> Http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	7. Raddest Place Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk needs better friends. And better judgement. And- well, maybe just better everything.
> 
> Also, I had to turn heelie into a verb...

Frisk managed to stop heaving long enough to glance around the “totally raddest place in the entire Underground.” It was a small room, the carpet slightly damp and stained. In the corner was a lumpy mattress on the floor, sheets balled into a corner. In the middle of the room was a running treadmill covered in various neon garments.

 

And the other side of the room was completely covered in clothing. Multiple racks all stuffed with various neon clothes, lines and lines of sneakers, heelies, Rollerblades and converse neatly placed beneath them. Frisk blinked and took another look around.

 

“Wh-where are we?”

 

“Like I said, radical friend! The sweetest place in the Underground! Sansy Freshs’ crib!” He flung his hands out and wiggled his fingers.

 

“Y-your room? But… but wasn't I just in… why did we, uh, teleport?”

 

“Frisk.” He leaned down to put his permanent grin by their ear. “Stairs are evil. I’m warning you now so you are not betrayed.”

 

“Uh… d-do you think it’s because… you… wear heelies?”

 

Somehow, without moving, Sansy Fresh became ominous and intimidating. “ **What. Was. That?”**

 

“N-nothing! I-it’s a very nice room!”

 

He straightened and grinned. “Totally radical digs, amiright? Now, Sansy Fresh is sure he’s got some awesome threads in your Frisky size somewhere.” He wheeled over to the clothing and began sifting through them.

 

Frisk followed with their limp, peering at the clothes arrayed before them. Many of them didn't look like Sansy Freshs’ size at all. There were pants taller than Frisk, crop tops that would barely fit over the skeleton's shoulders, and some very odd looking stuff that had multiple holes or Velcro fastening where it didn't make sense. In fact, the selection of shoes was the same. Frisk carefully placed their partially melted sneakers alongside one of the high tops. The shoes were barely half the size.

 

Frisk glanced up at the skeleton muttering to himself and sorting through clothes. “Um… why do you have so many?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Wh-why do you have so many sizes?”

 

He turned, shoving the beanie up as it slid over his glasses. “Everyone needs some super radical threads! It’s only a matter of time before the entire Underground realizes how totally sweet it is and I, The Freshest of Them All, must be prepared!”

 

Frisk wondered if that made sense. Sansy Fresh dropped a pile on their head and they flinched, the motion swaying the room.

 

“There ya go, mah Funky Friend. Those threads should be just fiiiiine.”

 

“Uh… is there a change room?”

 

But Sansy Fresh had vanished. Frisk eyed the empty room, hoping this wasn't a trap. The pile of clothes looked very nice, at least. A strange collection of winter and summer clothes, including a poncho. They wished they could shower, or at least wipe the dried blood off their face. Well, it was free clothes and they had no reason to turn down free stuff.

 

It was worse trying to pull their sweater off. At least when they put it on earlier they just had to get their head in. Now their swollen and  scraped fingers had to grip and they didn't like cooperating. Frisk scowled when it finally came off, flaking blood everywhere. The side wasn't too covered in their blood but some had managed to soak into the fibers. Their hair, on the other hand, scrunched as it moved and smelled disgusting.

 

They eyed their choices. The fight with Papyrus had been in a warmer area but the skeleton had brought them all the way back to Snowdin. Frisk grabbed a bright purple t-shirt and slid it on. It fell below their hips and ohmygod they had to remove their jeans. Buttons. Evil, evil buttons.

 

Minutes were spent with pained fumbling and slipping. They pinched a swollen finger and swallowed curses that they definitely didn't know. Nope.  _ Finally _ they were free of the denim cage. They pulled the pants out and stared at the selection. Ultimately, a yellow plaid fleece pair was chosen. The elastic waist was easy and the elastic hems slid over their sneakers without issue. There was some slush melting into their butt from their dirty sneakers. They really didn't want to take them off and see what that squishy, sliding feeling was.

 

There were several jackets and they picked up a slippery one covered in odd colourful symbols. Purple, to match their shirt… And not so much their pants. It was lined in fleece and they sighed at the warmth. Frisk glanced at their old clothes and the rest that Sansy Fresh had picked out. Should they leave them there? He didn't actually mean for them to take them  _ all  _ did he?

 

Well, they needed to find him to ask. Frisk walked to the door and opened it. On a very surprised Papyrus.

 

“HUMAN???!!!!” He lowered his mittens.

 

“Uh…….”

 

“WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN SANS’ ROOM? AND NOW YOU ARE WEARING SOME VERY COOL CLOTHES!” He paused. “HOW DID YOU ESCAPE MY CAGE? IT WAS COMPLETELY ESCAPE PROOF!!!! I TESTED IT WITH SANS AND EVERYTHING!”

 

“Yo, skelebro.”

 

Papyrus turned to face his brother who had suddenly appeared behind him. “SANS!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW THE HUMAN ESCAPED? AND WHY THEY WERE IN YOUR ROOM? AND WHY-”

 

“We’re on a super radical date, man.”

 

There was silence for several long seconds. Frisk gave the unflinching skeleton a very poignant raised eyebrow. Papyrus glanced at Frisk, then back at Sansy Fresh.

 

“YOU… YOU WHAT?!”

 

“On a super tubular date. Even brought a radical present for Little Frisk.” Sansy Fresh produced a bucket hat with a bright green flower on the side and dropped it over Frisk’s crunchy, tangled hair.

 

Papyrus… was glowing? Little sparkles flitted about and his gloved hands went to his cheekbones. “YOU! SANS Y-YOU’RE FINALLY ON A DATE! YOU ARE WEARING CLOTHES! AND THEY ARE WEARING CLOTHES! AND-AND YOU BROUGHT A PRESENT AND-” He seemed to run out of things to say and stood there, intermittently sparkling and gasping.

 

“Sure is a pretty epically radtacular date. And if you, my broticular Bro, let this Freshest Friend go, this diggetty date is just gonna get more rad.”

 

“OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT STAND IN THE FACE OF FRIENDSHIP PLATONIC OR NOT! GO, SANS AND HUMAN! HAVE A-” He wiped a tear from his socket. “WONDERFUL DATE.”

 

Sansy Fresh grabbed Frisk by the arm and pulled them out the door. Papyrus was waving, even as the door slammed closed behind Frisk. 

 

“S-Sansy Fresh, th-that hurts.” They tried to shimmy their arm out of his grip but for a skeleton he had quite the strength.

 

“No time, Frisky Bisky, you ain’t got the stamina to be walkin’ all fast like the Fresh.”

 

“B-but why the hurry?”

 

“Don't want to be super late cuz that’s super uncool.”

 

“Late f-for what?”

 

He turned, still pulling them along, and they thought there was a wisp of purple from behind his sunglasses. “For Grillby’s of course.”

 

That didn't explain anything and they opened their mouth to complain of just that when he stopped and they stumbled into his back, wincing when it pulled their arm at an unnatural angle.

 

“We’re here.”

 

He didn't sound very happy about it and Frisk took the opportunity to free their arm and rub feeling back into it. Their fingers ached and burned at the motion but they ignored it. “A-are we gonna go in?”

 

“Yeah. Just…” he physically twitched, a spasm that ran from his head to his feet. “Gotta get my rad on, Frisky Little. This is, after all, the raddest and coolest dive in town. The  _ only  _ dive in town.” He gave them shaky finger guns.

 

“Are you ok-” he opened the door and heelied in before they could finish the sentence. They sighed and followed reluctantly.

 

Immediately the smell of grease and frying wrapped them in a warm embrace and they inhaled greedily. Their stomach grumbled, breakfast spaghetti having been lost somewhere between head injury and uncomfortable ride. The air was warm and toasty, probably from the monster made of fire behind the bar. Frisk spied the dogs they had pet yesterday, arrayed around a table with cards.

 

“Sans?!”

 

“Sans!”

 

“Wuff!”

 

The patron's all paused and exclaimed towards the still heelieing skeleton. Sansy Fresh clicked his shoes down, stopping his momentum and gave the bar a usual grin.

 

“‘Sup?”

 

“Where have you been?! Papyrus is worried sick!”

 

“Undyne tried hiring someone else as sentry.”

 

“(But Papyrus wouldn't allow it.)”

 

“Where were you this whole time?”

 

“Are you back?”

 

“Wuff wuff woof ruff arf!”

 

Sansy Fresh held up his hands and they quieted slightly. “C’mon, guys, I’m here on a splenderiffic date right now. So do me a solid and cut the questions until latah, capiche?”

 

“Capiche?”

 

“(What’s that mean?)”

 

“Are you alright, Sans?”

 

“You definitely look different.”

 

“ARF ruff woof.”

 

Sansy Fresh sighed and placed his hands on the side of his skull with a click. “I’m on… a date.” He gritted out, sweat beading on his forehead. “So… no… questions.”

 

Frisk put a hand on his arm, the closest they could get to his shoulder. “Sansy Fresh?”

 

“Oh my, it’s the puppy!”

 

“(The lost puppy! You found a home?)”

 

“Pat pot pet?!”

 

“Woof!”

 

Greater Dog leaped out of his armour and rushed towards Frisk, tail wagging. Frisk smiled, wincing slightly when the action pulled the healing scrapes on their cheeks, and pet him a few times. He went into paroxysms of joy and rushed around in a circle before leaping into his armour backwards, little tail wagging. Frisk glanced around, noticing that Sansy Fresh had snuck away while the dogs were being distracting, and joined him at the bar.

 

“S-Sansy Fresh? Are you okay? Y-you didn't look… good.”

 

The skeleton rested his cheek on his hand and twirled a bendy straw with his other. “Nah, you ain't gotta worry ‘bout this bod, Friskettio. It’s just all the super uncool memories, ya dig? Crowdin’ the space all up here.” He tapped his skull with a hollow sound. “Gives me a totally unchill headache.”

 

“O-oh… well, if it’s too much we c-could always leave?”

 

“Frisky.” He leaned towards them. “Bro, bra, dawg, homeslice, freshly toasted with jam and peanut butter. This is an awesome sauce date. Can’t just up and leave, now.”

 

“Well… I-I don't mind.”

 

He waved a hand and went back to fiddling with the bendy straw. “This just ain't my jam no more. This place,” he gestured with the straw. “Is a part of the ol’ Sans. The new and improved Sansy Fresh don’t need no comfort cuz everythin’ is a-okay and super radtacular.”

 

Frisk glanced around. “S-so you used to come here?”

 

The firey bartender dropped off two burgers and fries plus a giant bottle of ketchup. Sansy Fresh picked up the bottle and uncapped it. “Yuppers. The ol’ me came here all the time.” He took a long gulp of the condiment and Frisk tried to see if it leaked anywhere. “Was super not chill, had a harsh uncool outlook.” He slammed the bottle onto the bar. “Not no more! Sansy Fresh is totes awesome. And I spread the fresh outlook wherever I can.”

 

Frisk chewed on a fry, their stomach grumbling. Despite the skeleton's words there was sweat running down his skull and his beanie was slipping alarmingly fast. Frisk ate as quickly as they could, they had a duty as a friend to make sure Sansy Fresh left this place of bad memories as soon as possible. The fries, fortunately, were delicious and their stomach pretty empty so the basket was finished in no time at all. They started on the burger, happily sinking their teeth into it.

 

Sansy Fresh hadn't touched his own meal and they pointed to it, mouth full of burger. He took a swig of ketchup and pushed the meal over. “O-oh, I don't think I can e-eat all of this.” He waved a hand. “Um, why’d you order t-two if you… weren't going to eat y-yours?”

 

“Aw, naw dawg I didn't order anythin’. The Grillbster and the ol’ Sans go way back. ‘S just the usual times two.”

 

“Oh. I feel b-bad wasting it though.”

 

Sansy Fresh didn't respond and they glanced away from the second plate. He was still, kind of creepy considering he was a skeleton. 

 

“U-um… Sansy Fresh?”

 

There was a flicker, a vague purple flash from behind the shades and his head turned ever… so... slowly.

 

“A-are you okay?”

 

“.......’m…….n-o-t,” his hand clenched around the ketchup bottle. Glass creaked. “...’lp…. m...e…” 

 

“Wh-what?”

 

Sweat was dripping off his skull, the beanie slid over his sunglasses and the bottle groaned, spiderweb cracks spreading from each skeletal finger. Frisk grew nervous the longer the silence grew, eyeing the clearly struggling Sansy Fresh. He was their friend. So… they had to help him whatever the problem was. They reached out for his jacket clad shoulder-

 

CRACK

 

and quickly drew back when his arm swept out, knocking the second meal to the floor in a splatter of food and porcelain.

 

“Time to jet, Frisky Bisky!”

 

“W-wait!”

 

He grabbed their jacket and pulled them from their seat. They stumbled, wincing as their feet protested and head swam. He practically ran to the doors and their toes pounded with each jostle against their sneakers. Something soaked the other shoe and new pain joined the cacophony. Sansy Fresh exited the bar and continued to manhandle them until the light from the windows was far behind them.

 

Sansy Fresh dropped his grip and clapped them on the back. “Was that not the gnarliest hang out you’ve ever had?”

 

“Wh-what was that?”

 

He tilted his head, sliding the beanie up with a hand. “A most rad hang sesh, of course!”

 

“N-no you went all,” they waved their hands. “Weird and then you j-just threw the food and-”

 

“Whoa, chill, bra. ‘S no biggie, jus’ thought I could handle the chill vibes. This bod said naw.”

 

“B-but what did you say? I could barely hear you. And why did you knock all that food over? Th-that was rude.”

 

“Yo, why don’t you have all the sweet threads I gave yah? Those are all for you, Frisky. This fresh self wants to make you fresh too.”

 

“Y-you’re just gonna i-ignore me?”

 

There was a pause. Sansy Fresh standing in the snow, Frisk in front with their hands trembling but clenched. “I’d say it’s none of your beeswax, bra. An’ if you keep pushin’... well, it ain't gonna be friendly.”

 

Frisk flinched and glanced down, twisting their hands in the fleece lined jacket. “I-I’m sorry. I didn't mean to pry. A-are we still f-friends?”

 

Sansy Fresh put an arm around their shoulders. “Sure, bra, why not?”

 

Frisk smiled and wiped their eyes, flinching when they touched the scrapes on their face. “Th-thanks. F-for the food and the c-clothes.”

 

“I gotta take care of yah, Friskellini. You are lackin’ so I gotta get yah cracka lackin’.”

 

“Um….” 

 

There was a shf of branches moving, the thud of snow falling and a bright face appeared from over a hill. 

 

“Sans! I heard you were back! I’ve been practicing my puns! Just like you said!” Snowdrake flapped around excitedly as he approached.

 

Sansy Fresh took his arm back and summoned his skateboard. “This Sansy Fresh is outta here. Don’t do a forgetty and pick up those radtacular threads.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

He hopped onto the board and rolled slowly away, vanishing into thin air. Their newly filled stomach roiled as it remembered what that entailed. The brush of cold air across their face jolted their mind from the horror of the vanishing trick.

 

“Aw, where’d he go?”

 

Frisk smiled at the monster. “H-he wasn’t f-feeling… g-good.”

 

“Darn. I kept practicing even when he disappeared, you know! He looks pretty different though.” The crown of feathers ruffled as Snowdrake’s brows drew down. “I wonder where he went for so long?” His face brightened as his eyes slid to Frisk. “Oh, hey! You liked my puns before! Wanna hear some more? I thought up a whole bunch of new ones!”

 

Frisk shook their head. “N-no, sorry. I-I… have to g-go. M-maybe n-next time?”

 

“Yeah, sure!” Snowdrake ruffled in excitement and waved a wing as Frisk walked back towards town. The cold was much less biting now that they had warmer clothing. The wind stung the scrapes on their face but they could live with that. They were even getting used to the throb of their hands. The rubbing, low ache in their shoes they could do without. And maybe dry socks would be nice, too.

 

They entered the skeleton brothers’ house and looked around. No one was home. Well, Sansy Fresh had said all those clothes were theirs. They still crept up the stairs, feeling a little out of place. The bedroom door opened under their fingers and they hastily gathered the leftover pile and exited. It felt weird being in a room without the owner, even weirder to be in an empty house that wasn’t theirs. 

 

Inspecting the pile they found a small backpack and stuffed the clothes in there. They fumbled to zip it closed, fighting through the tender pain of their fingers. Finally, it was all packed and they could leave behind the creepy house. They readjusted the bucket hat on their head, scowling at the crunch of blood dried hair, and stomped off into the snow. They could see the large prints of Papyrus in the snow, and the drying pile of spaghetti vomit. Gross. The air was getting progressively warmer, the snow slowly turning to ice and slush beneath their sneakers. 

 

“HUMAN!”

 

They jumped and stared. Oh no. They had thought this was  _ over _ . Wasn’t one time good enough? Their head wound seemed to choose this time to remind them it existed and the band of the hat dug into the throbbing, radiating pain. They swallowed. They had to be friends. They only had this one thing to do and then… then they could be friends with Sansy Fresh  _ and  _ Papyrus. Frisk adjusted their feet, grimacing against the firey ache. At least the wind had died down so Papyrus wasn’t drowned out.

 

“HUMAN, I FIND MYSELF CONFLICTED. I HAVE A DUTY AS A FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD TO CAPTURE YOU AND BRING YOU TO UNDYNE.” Papyrus struck a pose, his scarf fluttering sadly in the lack of wind. “YET YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH MY BROTHER, WHO IS LIKED BUT HAS NEVER HAD AN ACTUAL FRIEND BEFORE. YOU EVEN WENT ON A DATE!” He dropped the pose and put a gloved hand to his chin. “SO, HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO AND IT IS PROVING QUITE A QUANDARY.”

 

“So… no fighting?”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Frisk cleared their throat and tried a tad louder. “No fighting?!”

 

“HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HAVING DIFFICULTY HEARING YOU! PERHAPS YOU SHOULD COME CLOSER SO WE CAN CONVERSE?”

 

Frisk took cautious, hobbling steps up to the tall skeleton. They wished they could go back to ignoring their feet pain. Their head swam as they glanced up and up and up.

 

“N-no fighting?”

 

“W-WELL THERE WOULDN’T BE ANY FIGHTING IF I DIDN’T TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE!”

 

“B-but you don’t want to, right?”

 

“I-I… I’M NOT SURE. MAYBE IF YOU TOLD ME HOW THE DATE WENT? SURELY THAT WOULD SATISFY THIS CONUNDRUM!”

 

“Um… okay. Y-you saw him g-give me... this hat.” They pointed at the bucket hat and Papyrus nodded so hard they thought his head would fall off. “A-and then w-we went... t-to Grillby’s-”

 

“WHAT?! HE TOOK YOU TO GRILLBY’S!?” Papyrus put his hands to his face in shock. “WHAT A TERRIBLE, GREASY CHOICE FOR A DATE! AND YET… HE TOOK YOU TO HIS FAVOURITE PLACE!” He wiped a tear from his socket. “OH, HUMAN, I DON’T THINK I CAN TAKE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!” He dropped to his knees and sobbed dramatically. “I AM A FAILURE AS A ROYAL GUARD!”

 

Frisk blinked and patted Papyrus on the shoulder. “Uh, well, I’m h-happy you d-decided to n-not… f-fight. B-but d-does this m-mean… we’re n-not, um,  friends?”

 

“F-FRIENDS? I MEAN! OF COURSE WE ARE FRIENDS, HUMAN! THAT IS… I-IF YOU WANT TO…?”

 

“Of c-course I d-do!”

 

Papyrus grinned and wrapped them in a hug. He leaped, pressing Frisk against his chest as he swung them around. Their head spun, stomach rebelling. “HOORAY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE A FRIEND! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!”

 

He dropped Frisk and they staggered in the slush, not knowing if they should clutch their head or stomach first. 

 

“DO NOT WORRY, NEW HUMAN FRIEND! I WILL MAKE SURE UNDYNE KNOWS NOTHING! OH! I HAVE TO REPORT TO HER SOON! SORRY, NEW HUMAN FRIEND, I MUST GO! FEEL FREE TO VISIT ANYTIME!” He took off across the slush, scarf flapping behind him.

 

Frisk swallowed the bile that had crept up their throat and straightened. Their head throbbed and they removed the hat, attempting to scrape the dried blood off the inside. Their fingers tingled with pain when they thought of putting it in their backpack so they carefully put it back on their head, trying to avoid the injury. Frisk hobbled forward, unable to walk in any way that didn't hurt.

 

They had made a new friend. A great friend. Which meant they had  _ two _ friends. Which was  _ way  _ better than one. They were certain Toriel would be proud. They wished they could tell her. About the fight and Sansy Fresh’s weird power. About their new clothes and how  _ nice  _ Sansy Fresh had been. About going to Grillby’s and their worry over their skeleton friend. About making a new friend! A great friend! A friend that cared enough to help them. 

  
Today could only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask questions and get updates on my tumblr:
> 
> Http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	8. Rocks and Trees and Waaaateeerrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get wet *eyebrow wiggle*

The mist was thinner the further they walked, the snow becoming slushier and the path treacherous with ice. Every slip shot agony through their feet as they slapped the sides of the sneakers. Thankfully, the clothes Sansy Fresh had given them were warm so they trudged onwards, feet squelching with every step. Eventually, the ice faded to water, the bare, strangely purple rock exposed. The bushes and trees gave way to softly glowing fungi and they peered curiously over the dropping cliffs. The air was thicker and wetter, smelling slightly damp and cloying.

 

It was still chilly. And dark. They didn't want to remove their clothes and change but the fleece pants were quickly becoming wet. They scowled as their sneakers splashed into a puddle again, stepping off to the side and trying to shake off the wet without hurting their feet further. Impossible. They glared at the walkway, blue fungi glittering off the many puddles. It was more puddle than walkway at this point. They may as well resign themselves to wet feet. 

 

The water was becoming more prevalent. The puddles became small rivers, the walls dripping steadily. They glanced up as they walked, marvelling at the sparkle of phosphorescent plants off the moving water. Unfortunately, the water was dripping from everywhere now and they were soaked all over. Eventually, they tossed the crumpled, ruined bucket hat over the cliffside, feeling a twinge of shame for littering. The crimped, dark and dried blood in their hair was running down their neck and soaking into the shirt under the jacket. At least it was sort of a shower?

 

The trickle and burble of streams became a rush and pipes diverted the water from the walkway. Waterfalls roared down from above, joining the rush of piped water below the rock. They were tempted to touch it but there were no railings and the water was awfully violent. It was nice, however, to hear the thunder of water drowning out any thoughts… walking alone in the gloom. It had to end and they felt it was too soon. The water went back to a trickle, the walkway sloping downwards and following a river cut into the cavern. 

 

They entered an odd open area. Looking a bit like a toll booth with a ramshackle sentry post similar to the one in Snowdin. The wood was swollen, covered in mold and fungi from the wet air. They could see evidence of paint faded along the outside. There was a beautiful glowing blue flower beside it, almost as tall as them. They leaned in and touched the petals, they looked so soft and strange. It… whispered? 

 

They leaned in closer. “ _ who...you?...don’t… wh… are you...NO!”  _ They jumped and rubbed their ear. Ow. That last part was loud. It sounded an awful lot like Sansy Fresh’s voice only… less energetic. Maybe because it was so faint? Odd.

 

There was a clatter behind them and they whipped around, wet hair slapping their face. A small yellow monster was frozen in a crouching position, eyes wide.

 

“Oh! Uh, don’t tell my parents I’m here!” They straightened and their long, spiked tail whipped the puddles on the rock into a froth. 

 

Frisk put up their hands. “Um, no, no I-I won’t!”

 

The monster blinked and slunk closer, the spikes on their head relaxing backwards. “Okay! What are you  _ wearing? _ Uh,” the spikes folded further and they hunched, tail curling around their clawed feet. “S-sorry, no offense Ms?”

 

Frisk fiddled with the pull strings on their jacket. “I, uh… I’m a k-kid. N-not a m-m-miss anyth-thing?”

 

They perked back up, tail uncurling. “Weird you aren't wearing a striped shirt! It’s kinda something kids do down here!”

 

“O-oh, s-s-sorry.”

 

“No problems, bud!” They nudged Frisk with a shoulder. “So are you here to see her too?”

 

“Uh….”

 

“I wouldn't blame you! She’s super cool! I snuck out and everything! She usually patrols around Waterfall but, uh, my parents don’t want me in Waterfall without them. It’s not as… safe as other places in the Underground.” They smiled, flashing strangely serrated gums. “But that isn't going to stop me!”

 

“Th-that’s g-good?”

 

“Ooh! Maybe I’ll even get to  _ touch  _ her!” Their tail flicked around, sending water everywhere. “That would be  _ so awesome. _ ” Their pupils became stars and they stared at the cavern wall.

 

“Um… o-okay. I, uh, h-have to g-go?”

 

“Oh, right!” They bumped Frisk again with an armless shoulder. “Good luck!”

 

“Y-yeah. Y-you t-t-too.”

 

Frisk walked passed the dilapidated sentry station, stumbling a bit when they stepped in another puddle. The cavern lightened, the fungi and water plants regaining ground in the less violent waters. The space opened even further and they stopped, staring despairingly at the water covered walkway. The force of the current was carrying gravel and rocks across the bridge and over the edge. Looking up, they could barely see the remains of piping and culverts, broken and dangling.

 

They swallowed. Their sneakers were soaked already but they carefully pulled up their pants by the hems using their palms. Taking a deep breath, they stepped into the water. It flowed over the top of their sneakers, stinging the flesh inside. Small gravel and rocks peppered their skin and they fought to dodge the larger rocks, the current fighting them all the way. They stumbled, gasping as the water pushed them further towards the edge. Frisk tried to regain their balance but their sneakers slipped on the gravel and they fell, wincing as their swollen fingers slid across the detritus covered wood. The water quickly soaked through their pants and they stood, wavering. 

 

They could feel water dripping down their legs and back. So much for saving their pants. Frisk sloshed their way to the other side, splattering water since they were wet already. They dodged a few larger rocks and squooshed their way to dry land. From the dribbling of water down their butt they knew the backpack was soaked. Which meant all of the clothes were too. Frisk supposed they wouldn't be changing anytime soon. They grimaced at their scraped palms and fingers. Rocks and gravel were embedded in the injuries but when they attempted to pluck them out their fingers burned and they could barely bend them.

 

Hm. Hopefully there was a stream they could wash in at least.

 

Frisk staggered further and blinked at the darkness ahead. The roof ended, opening into a massive cavern. Rushes and grasses grew along the pathway here, the ground silty and damp. If they craned their neck they could see vague impressions of towering columns and massive stalactites and stalagmites. Frisk wanted to go see but the cliff rock was smooth from constant water erosion. If they could even grasp the edge with their wounded hands. So they had to be content with the barely visible glimpses over the cliff, just short enough to see over in some places. The path was overgrown here, the stiff stalks and rustling grasses spreading all over the path. Did they even  _ do  _ any maintenance? They pushed the grass apart with their forearms, wincing as grass smacked their face.

 

“H...HI, UNDYNE.”

 

They froze, arms out mid push. That had to be Papyrus. They would recognize that voice anywhere! And now they were friends so maybe he had come to visit? They turned, peering over the ridiculously tall weeds. The cliff face was barely shorter than Frisk and they could see their skeleton friends head, backlit by the phosphorous behind him. He was… he was talking to someone in armour. A stranger. Frisk ducked behind the cliff and weeds. They didn't look very friendly. Maybe they could wait until Papyrus was done?

 

“UH, I’M HERE TO GIVE MY DAILY REPORT! I THINK I CALLED YOU EARLIER BUT I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS ABOUT. SO IT MUST NOT HAVE BEEN IMPORTANT!”

 

There was a low mumbling, garbled and echoey. That must be the armoured person talking.

 

“IF YOU DON’T REMEMBER EITHER THAT CINCHES IT! BESIDES, EVERYTHING PALES WHEN YOU COMPARE IT TO THE GREATEST NEWS OF ALL! UNDYNE, SANS CAME BACK!”

 

A loud exclamation and the clank of metal on metal. A new voice, slightly raspy but just as loud as Papyrus’ rang out. “WHAT?! That bag of bones just… showed up out of nowhere? What has he been DOING?”

 

“I DON’T KNOW AND IT DOESN'T MATTER! ALL THAT MATTERS IS HE’S BACK!”

 

“Papyrus… is he really back? Or…”

 

“NO MATTER WHAT MY BROTHER DECIDES TO DO I SHALL SUPPORT HIM! EVEN IF IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AND… AND HE DOESN’T READ ME STORIES… A-AND…”

 

“Hey, hey… sorry but… you know how suspicious this is. And I’ve been trying to track him down for you but…”

 

“AND YOU DID AN EXCELLENT JOB EVEN IF YOU NEVER FOUND HIM! AT LEAST HE’S BACK… SORT OF. AND I’M SURE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN GET HIM TO STAY THIS TIME!”

 

“....Papyrus… I know you love your brother and all. But… I told you, before, when he first went missing. Do you remember?”

 

“I… YES. AND I STILL DON’T LIKE IT. I’M GLAD YOU’RE HELPING AND ALL YET YOUR REASONING… IT… I DON’T LIKE IT.”

 

“Papyrus, please. Alphys has been doing all she can to study the effects and… it’s not looking good. No one can remember  _ when  _ Sans… changed and you tell me he’s back, still the same… Papyrus, when did he show up?”

 

“....A FEW DAYS AGO I THINK?”

 

There’s a sigh that even Frisk can hear. “It coincides with the other reports I’ve had. Your brother has be- no, he  _ is  _ up to something. All of the paperwork points towards the same time memory loss. I know you don’t want to think badly of him-”

 

“BECAUSE SANS HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG! HE DOESN’T HAVE THE MAGICAL CAPABILITY FOR ALL OF THAT, YOU KNOW THAT TOO! HE’S JUST… DECIDED TO GO A DIFFERENT PATH AND AS A BROTHER IT IS MY DUTY TO SUPPORT HIM!”

 

“I know, Papyrus. I’m just doing my duty as a Captain. This… forgetting about the phone call thing will have to be added to the reports. I know! I know, but… it’s my job, okay?”

 

“...FINE.”

 

“And I want you to go see Alphys for some tests. DON’T argue with me! If you have faith in… your brother then nothing will show up. Just do it for me, your friend?”

 

“ALRIGHT, UNDYNE. I’LL GO SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND.”

 

“HEY! I… I mean she’s cute and-”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU SHOULD JUST CONFESS ALREADY!”

 

“GET! You nerd! Before I suplex you into next week!!”

 

There’s a clatter of bones and pounding of boots that fades away with faint Nyeh Heh Heh’s following. 

 

There is silence and Frisk wonders if they can move yet. The clatter of metal on stone freezes them once more.

 

“....FUCK!”

 

They jump, the scream echoing in the cavern. They dare a glance upwards and… 

 

Light glints off metal, a red streamer dangling behind the hulking armoured figure. The armour seems built out of sharp points, polished but dusty and dented with use. The armour approaches the very edge of the cliff and Frisk shakes, sweat stinging the wounds in their palms. Should they duck? Or stay still? Are they crouched enough in the reeds?

 

A spear of bright blue appears in the armoured fist and the head swings side to side. Oh god oh god, it’s looking, it’s going to kill them, please please please please-

 

The spear dissipates and the figure turns and clatters back into the darkness. They heave, feeling bile in their throat. The Captain of the Guard dedicated to hunting humans. Their palms sting and they almost rub them against their pants before remembering the gravel filled scrapes. They can’t… they can’t hear the sound of armour anymore. So surely it was safe? 

 

“WHOA!” 

 

They jerked and immediately fell onto their bum, legs sore and stiff from crouching for so long.

 

“Didya SEE her looking at you?! That was SO COOL!” The short lizard monster from before gave them a serrated, gummy smile.

 

They glanced around at the reeds. How had they walked through so quietly? How had they even made it here before them?

 

“Whatever you did, you need to do it again! Because that was way TOO COOL!” They jumped in place, still somehow missing the grass around them. “C’mon! Maybe we can see her beat up some bad guys!” 

 

Frisk sighed and followed the monster, who moved like a snake through the weed maze. It was baffling yet kind of  fascinating, especially when they tripped and fell onto their face as soon as the weeds ended.

 

“I’m OK! Happens all the time!” The monster did an odd shimmy with their tail and middle and was once again up. “C’mon, c’mon!” They took off, claws scraping the rock.

 

Frisk looked back at the thinned out reeds and grasses behind them. How could they… and then outside be so… 

  
They grunted.  _ Magic. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay updated on my tumblr and ask me questions!
> 
> Http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	9. NGAAAAAAAAHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively longish chapter. 
> 
> Waterfall sure is wet... And full of water.

Further into Waterfall is lots of water. The darkness in the cavern is only broken by the faint phosphorescent plants so Frisk can only hear the lap of gentle waves against the piers. The wavering lilypads, moss, and cattails cast strange shadows and Frisk is not quite sure how large the cavern is. It  _ feels  _ enormous. They almost want to tiptoe but the creak of wood bridges and split splat of water against their sneakers makes it impossible. 

 

The yellow monster kid (might as well call them Monster Kid) pads ahead, claws scraping the wood. They’re grinning toothlessly, eyes darting around the darkness. 

 

“C’mon! You don’t want to miss her!”

 

Frisk winces as their sneakers slip on the wet wood, smushing their toes with lancing pain into the front. They hobble as best they can and open their mouth to ask Monster Kid to wait…

 

But he’s gone.

 

The dark and wavering, rippling shadows are suddenly deeper. The creak and plsh plsh of water and wood echoing. There’s a splash and they jump, whipping their head around. Nothing nothing… nothing is there. Just… that creak and groan is the wood. The lap lap is water. Those wavering shadows are them in the light of that pile of reeds.

 

Frisk tries to walk slightly faster. Their vision swims in the wavering, reflecting light and they can feel their head injury reminding them it exists. They hunch, wincing as their cold, wet backpack slaps against their spine. Something shines, bright and unwavering in the gloom and they slap slap slap their way towards it. 

 

Plaques are set against the cavern wall. The words are set with glowing cyan crystals, small detailed pictures surrounded by softly glowing rocks to illuminate them. The light is bright and they breathe in the safety of it. The shadows beyond the small area seem to shrink away. They sigh, head pounding, and eye the plaques. It seems to tell some sort of story? 

 

…..the last picture is unsettling and they’re not sure why. They shiver. Ahead is more darkness, the crystals thinning. The plants become sparser, the darkness thicker and deeper. They step and-

 

THUMP! SPLOOSH!

 

They scrabble against the boards, nails scraping and breaking against the wet planks. They lift their sneaker from the water and scoot backwards, gasping. Okay… okay… they’re fine. It was just… they glance down. They just weren’t paying close enough attention obviously. Their tailbone aches from where they landed on it. They slide back more, further away from the end of the pier. Their nails ache and they lift their hands, peering in the gloom. They can see some dirt and maybe some scrapes along the swollen nail beds but it’s too dark to really tell.  _ Something _ stings ferociously, throbbing, and they swallow. 

 

Maybe… they can… they carefully slide near the edge or the pier. The water seeps through the gaps in the pier, slup slupping against the wood. They lean over and put their hands into the dark water. It’s ice cold and they hiss as it burns against the scrapes. Cautiously, they rub their palms together. It burns, sharp pain lancing up their wrists but they can feel the gravel and rocks falling away. They slowly run their nails against their knuckles, feeling dirt and scum fall off into the water. Their other hand hurts. Throbbing, bright agony and they jerk. Fumbling in the water they touch a huge splinter of wood and pull. Relief and they sigh, pulling their hands out. They’re almost numb but they feel better. 

 

At the end of the pier sits a new looking platform. The wood is bright, soaked but not covered in moss and algae. It floats on top of the water, rocking slightly in the waves. There is some sort of rope tied underneath, taut into the gloom ahead. They look around, wondering what they're supposed to do. They can’t see any other bridges or walls even. The plants here are so thin they barely cast any light. Perhaps they need to go to the platform? They carefully stand and step onto the rocking wood to sit. It is barely large enough for them and they have no handholds so they clench their throbbing hands around the edge of the wood. The platform jerks and they grasp tighter, taking in a breath. It slowly begins to slide forward and they close their eyes as the dark encroaches. 

 

The platform rocks as it moves and their hands are briefly dipped in the cold water. Their palms throb, nails bright agony where they press against the wet wood. Yet they dare not let go nor loosen their grip. They can hear a wet shrrrp as the platform slides along the rope, occasionally a jerk and a thump as it hits an obstacle. They think it’s knots in the rope but they can’t open their eyes. They can’t. Something splashes and they hunch smaller on the wood. Something brushes against their knuckles and they squeak. The rocking slows, subsides, and they think there are plants. It feels like leaves and stems against their hands. They really hope it is.

 

A final thud. And it stills.

 

They wait and slowly open their eyes. This area is brighter, the plants they now appreciate are thick and they get off the platform carefully. Something underneath them that doesn't move is amazing and they pat their sneakers against the wood despite the pain it causes. There’s a shrrrrrp and they turn around just in time to see the platform vanish back into the dark. 

 

It must be magic.

 

The bridge continues and the light grows. There are massive columns across the black river, each one covered in dazzling designs of glowing blue and green crystals. It’s beautiful. They try not to stare because the bridge has no handholds but it’s difficult. 

“OI!”

 

They jump. 

 

“KID!”

 

They turn and in the light of the columns there’s a hulking figure in gleaming metal. Ooooh no. No no no. They eye the bridge but it’s straight ahead, nowhere to hide. 

 

“What are you doing in Waterfall?”

 

The clank of armour against rock and they can see a helmet under the figure’s arm. A scaled, blue face framed in shocking red hair pulled back in a ponytail and a single yellow eye greets them as the figure steps into the light. When they speak, the sharpest teeth Frisk has ever seen flash.

 

“WELL, PUNK?!”

 

They jump.

 

“Uh… I-I’m sorry?”

 

“Listen, squirt! Waterfall ain’t safe for lone kids! So go back to Snowdin, kay?”

 

Frisk hunches. They can’t… 

 

“Heeey, wait a sec.” Another clank as the figure comes closer to the water's edge. The glowing columns throw her face into sharp relief, her cheekbones violent and her eye almost glowing in the shadows. “You look like…” bright cyan magic flares in an armoured fist.

 

They run.

 

Their feet throb and pound, hands beating in time to their heartbeat. 

 

A flash. Cyan spears thud around them, driving deep into the slick wood before vanishing in swirling sparkles. 

 

“YOU BRAT! YOU CAN’T RUN FROM JUSTICE!”

 

Their sneakers slip and slide on the wood and they hope, they hope they hope they hope they won’t fall or slip or stop because they’re going to die die die-

 

THUP THUP THUP

 

They barely manage to avoid a spear. It cuts through their jacket and they slide against the wood. Their arms windmill but they keep

 

running

 

because if they stop they will die and oh god they don’t want to die-

 

“ONE MORE SOUL AND THAT’S YOURS YOU PIECE OF SHIT HUMAN!”

 

The wush of wind and a spear lands ahead of them. They barely manage to dodge the dissolving light. 

 

“YOU CAN’T RUN AND DODGE FOREVER!!”

 

They gasp and their side hurts and their feet are pounding pounding in their shoes and every beat beat beat of their heart is a throb in their hands and-

 

“ACK! NO! S-STOP…”

 

Spears thud, clatter. Some fly into the water, shearing reeds with splashes. Others hit the bridge around them, not even coming close. 

 

“Y-YOU CAN’T… UGH!”

 

Several spears simply land on the wood, bouncing and rattling before they dissipate. A single spear hits the wood, so far ahead Frisk isn't even close when it fades away. They slow, cautiously peer over their shoulder.

 

The armoured figure is clutching their head in covered hands. Face twisted in pain, teeth clenched.

 

“I-I… WILL GET… THE HUMAN… CUZ THERE, ACK, IS A HUMAN. IT…” 

 

A spear flies towards Frisk and they watch it fly over their head to land in the water with a sploosh. They stop and clench their ripped jacket in their hands.

 

“Uh… a-are y-y-you o-” 

 

“I WILL NOT BE BEATEN! BY! THIS!!!”

 

They shriek as several spears fly towards them and turn on aching feet. The sound of sneakers thudding on wood echoes and they slide, scrabbling for balance before they fall into the water.

 

“NGAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!”

 

A spear slices into their arm and hits the bridge. Hot blood runs down their arm, soaking into the fleece lining of the coat. They manage to duck the next volley barely and ahead they can see-

 

They lunge for the silty, sandy rock and their sneakers crunch against the small plants dotting the path. The dark is friendly, welcoming as the columns vanish behind them. They can hear angry, frustrated screeching behind them and a few bright spears fly around, missing by far. They fly towards the thick reeds ahead, stems and leaves slapping against their face and arms. Their arm stings and burns, the scratches on their face itching every time a wet leaf slaps them. 

 

They stop, heaving, in a particularly thick collection of rushes and weeds. They try to huddle as small as possible. Under their gasping, rough breathing they can hear the slup of water against the shore and the whistle of wind through the reeds. The light is thin between the stalks, the non glowing leaves covering neighbour glowing stalks until the light is wavering and soft. Their feet and hands ache and throb, the cut on their arm is bright fire and they try not to move it. They can feel the blood pooling around their elbow. 

 

Thud. Thud. Thud.

 

They freeze, trying to quiet their breathing. They can’t see in the thickness but they can hear…

 

The clank of metal on rock

 

on silt

 

and sand.

 

There is a rush and snapping as the reeds are snapped and pushed apart. The sounds get closer and they clench their eyes shut, curling tighter into a ball. 

 

Shuf shuf

 

Their arm is agony, hands throbbing but they can’t stop making fists. They can’t stop clenching their teeth despite the renewed throb of their head. 

 

Thud. Thud. Thud.

 

The sounds fade. The snap and rsshhh of reeds and weeds get smaller. They wait, breathing in

 

and out

 

and they can’t move. They don’t want to. What if the Captain is still there? Is this a trick?

 

They settle. And the pain becomes too much. The arm of their coat is wet and sticky and it is fire as they crouch. Their feet tingle and each press of sneaker against their feet is pain pain pain with their heartbeat. So they stand and crack and crick. They stumble and stagger through reeds taller than them and flinch whenever something hits their arm. 

 

It thins and they are free and their stomach roils with nervousness and relief and adrenaline. They swallow saliva and stumble to the nearest wall. It glitters with embedded crystals of various colours. Casting strange lights over their clothes.

 

“You missed it!”

 

They jump, wince, and turn. The Monster Kid is almost vibrating in front of them, pupils shaped like stars.

 

“She touched me! Undyne  _ touched  _ me! I’m never washing my face ever again! And you missed the most awesome thing! If you had been a little to the right you’d have seen it too! And maybe,” they gasped, tail smacking the silt. “Maybe you coulda touched her too! Aw, man, you have the worst luck!”

 

Frisk smiled weakly. “Y-yeah I guess.”

 

“You might still have a chance, though! I hear there’s a place up ahead where Undyne usually patrols!” They jump up and down. “C’mon! If we hurry we can make it!”

 

“K-kay.”

  
Frisk watched the kid trip and do the strange shimmy to get up again before racing off. Frisk wavers, head swimming, and stumbles forward. It can’t be long now. There must be friendly monsters ahead. Maybe some food. A place to rest. There must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me and ask me questions on Tumblr!
> 
> http://barkingpup49.tumblr.com/


	10. WHINY WANGSTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, everyone! There were a LOT of funerals, everyone got sick all at once, hunting season and so on and so forth. I've been itching to get this next chapter up so here it finally is! It's not super long or anything but the end of the holidays means I can finally get back to crack a' lackin!

Frisk continues forward hesitantly and glances around the area for Monster Kid. There are scratch marks on the rock but they cannot hear or see the yellow monster. The silt scrunches under their feet, the reeds thin and rather wilted. A small, glowing blue flower sits against the cavern wall. It doesn't look healthy, drooping with torn and missing petals. A brush with their fingers and it gives off a faint, echoey squeak. The hole in the wall squeaks back and they smile before continuing. 

 

The path is straight and dry closer to the cavern wall. The water laps near the edge, a few reeds hanging on with determination but most of the light is provided by the crystals embedded in the rock. Their feet ache and press against their shoes and they cringe with every step. There has to be a dry alcove they can rest in. 

 

As if summoned, the wall opens before them and they are filled with relief. Frisk toddles into the space and sits with a crunch of sand. They flinch when they try to stretch. Oh, right, they have a cut on their arm. They’re soaked already, might as well remove the coat and check it out properly. 

 

A careful series of movements and renewed bleeding later they get a good look at the spear wound. The blood has dried and caked inside it but they don’t dare try to rub any away. Their entire elbow is covered and smeared with it as well, the inside of their jacket wet and uncomfortable. It dribbles a bit where it’s pulled open and they can see raised skin around it. It looks… gapey but they’re not sure what to do about it. Well, they have clothes, no bandaids and they have to stop it from bleeding all over. Frisk slides the backpack off and whines, biting their lip when the strap hits the wound. 

 

_ Forever _ later, when their fumbling with zipper pulls without the full use of hands finally works out, they reach in gently and pull out a shirt. 

 

…..

 

Now what?

 

Their fingers and hands ache from using them. Plus they can barely move their hurt arm. Frisk frowns down at the scrapes and swelling. Maybe… they wince as they grasp the shirt, harsh fabric digging into raw flesh. They place one end in their mouth and, ignoring the throb as they grasp the other end, pull the shirt under their upper arm. They do some finagling and manage to get the widest part on the laceration. It aches and throbs and starts leaking but they take a breath.

 

And begin to tie.

 

Every jostle and slide sends pain like lightning through their arm and their fingers tingle with it. They fumble, almost lose the end, and manage a knot. They tighten, hissing and spitting all over the fabric in their mouth. It throbs, the pounding of their veins against the fabric feels weird, pain in every beat. But they did it.

 

The injured arms fingers tingle and the other hand aches. They feel raw but lift the backpack anyways. It’s a fight to get the strap over the bandaged arm but they do it. It’s a relief to slump against the rock wall and they take a look at alcove properly for the first time. 

 

The walls are covered in paint, dried in dipping trails and bright even in the gloomy light of the crystals. The first layer is bright, almost new, sitting over the faded lower layers. Frisk peers at the rainbow letters. It was very stylized plus whomever did it had minus twenty to art skills.

 

A….alw...always….wa...watching….and a u. 

_ Always watching you. _

 

Frisk shivers and reaches down to pull on their discarded coat. The elbow is still pretty gross but the lack of movement must be making them chilly. They have to force their bandaged arm through the sleeve and it tingles as it brushes the inside. The removal of the coat from some crystals lights up the corner of the alcove and…

 

Is that a telescope?!

 

Grinning, they rush towards it. They had a well loved telescope on the surface and many a night had been spent staring at the stars with notebooks of coordinates. They inspect it and frown. This one hasn't been cared for at all. It’s an old style one and the metal is pitted with rust. What isn't covered or eaten away is growing moss and small green mushrooms. Some of the moss drapes off the still standing instrument, slowly dripping onto the rock floor. 

 

Does it still work? They peer through the eyepiece, carefully avoiding touching it. Hmmmm. They don’t dare move it and the sight is disappointingly dark. The lens may be covered or overgrown… Or perhaps the telescope simply sat here this entire time, gazing at a dark part of the cavern. 

 

Disappointed, Frisk turns from the scope and shrieks.

 

“What’s hangin’ mah Friskettio?”

 

They clutch their jacket in their good hand. 

 

“S-Sansy Fresh!”

 

“Aw, naw, home slice, I’ve decided to change my name to Sanzy Fresh. The Zee makes it twenty percent cooler.”

 

“Uh… I don’t really hear… the difference?”

 

There’s a silence. The light harsh against the skeleton’s bones, pooling the shadows into every crease and fold of his clothes. Frisk waits, fiddling with the shredded end of their sleeve. There’s a stillness to the air, anticipation and they shiver.

 

“Um… sorry, It’s… it’s a nice change?”

 

Sanzy Fresh adjusts his pink cap and gives them finger guns. “Only the best for mah favourite self!” He comes closer, cocking his head, some tape peeling off the arm of his glasses. “Aw man, what’s this bunked up stuff?” He lifts the top of the wet backpack and Frisk’s head swims when their feet leave the ground.

 

“I-it was so wet-” They have to stop and swallow as their arm pounds, the straps digging into their pits.

 

Sanzy Fresh tsks somehow and shakes them. “Super not cool, dude. And here I was, bein’ a fly guy and pimpin’ mah friend out with fresh duds only to have mah good deed jacked right from under me.”

 

He drops them and they heave, legs collapsing when the pain hits.

 

“That’s pretty wack, yo. Not sure bein’ yer friend is all it’s cracked up to be, y’know?”

 

They can’t… they can’t lose a friend. He’s right, he’s right they’re so bad they didn’t take good care of his presents and-

 

“N-no!” They fight the nausea and pain to sit up. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t t-take good care of… of your presents.” They fight the tears gathering in their eyes because they’re not a crybaby, they aren’t. The skeleton is a blurry, colourful mess behind their watery eyes but he hasn’t left. Frisk staggers to their feet, ignoring the tingling mess of their limbs. “We-we’re still friends, right?”

 

Sanzy Fresh laughs and smacks them on their injured arm. They stagger, head smacking the wall, a crystal digging into their forehead. “No problemo, Frisky Bits! Was just pullin’ yer leg!”

 

“Oh… That… that’s good.” 

 

“In fact, I hear through the grapevine you be havin’ some issues with a fishy friend.”

 

Their head throbs. They think the crystal hit pretty close to their other head wound. “What?”

 

“The fishy one, the undying, the sushi queen, the fugu fish, the-”

 

The only other monster they’ve met is Monster Kid and- “Y-you mean Undyne?”

 

“Totes!”

 

“Uh… well, I mean the spears are… kinda scary.”

 

“Don’t be such a wet fish, Friskolinguine, you can do it!”

 

It’s so hard to focus with the pain and the blood and they still feel kind of sick- “Do what?”

 

“Beat her, run like a wangsta, y’know, survive the postal spear throwin’ salmon spawn.”

 

“I… I don’t know if-” They’re tearing up again and he’s going to think they’re so weak.

 

“Seems you need some Fresh Mo-tee-vae-shun! Lessee… tell ya what, Friskolini, you live and I’ll give ya a present.”

 

“L-live?”

 

He nods, a piece of tape flutters to the ground and he slaps a gloved hand to the glasses. “And you ain’t allowed any help! Special Fresh Brand Motivation is for makin’ you tough!” He summons the skateboard from nowhere and hops on.

 

“W-wait!”

 

He waves without looking and the glasses slip before he blips out of existence.

 

Frisk slumps to the ground and vomits. Mush and watery bile trickles down the rock and they heave. The ground spins. They lean against the wall and miss, landing painfully on their side. They try to get back up but their hands don’t seem to be working properly and they just…

 

They can’t… it’s too bright and loud and everything hurts and tingles and they-

 

They lay beside their vomit and they cry. Heaving, choking, every involuntary spasm sending throbbing pain from every cut and bruise. They want to go home. They want a warm fire. They want a soothing voice. They want pie and kisses and someone to tell them it’ll be okay.

 

No one’s around. They can be a crybaby.


	11. THE HEART DOES GO ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had waaaay too much fun looking up my childhood Top Hits.

Frisk cries until their eyes are puffy and they have a headache. The world isn’t spinning anymore and their arms can finally support their weight. They cough roughly, throat sore from throwing up and crying. Their wrapped arm is shaky and tingly. It almost collapses when they push up and they half slump into the wall. They pull up the sleeve, wincing at the weird numb feeling. Their blisters have swollen to an off yellow, the skin surrounding it pale. They can’t stop the shaking. That’s okay, they can keep going. There’s people counting on them and… there must be someplace to rest.

 

Determined, they walk forward, one hand on the wall for balance. The crystals catch on their cut palms but the pain is negligible. The tunnel begins to widen and there is a glow ahead, the crystals dimming in the brightness. The cavern opens and-

_ It’s beautiful. _

 

The water glows, tiny phosphorus motes lifting off the top and evaporating. It casts rippling shadows along the wall, the gleam of the plants lost in the sheer light from the water. It’s almost still, lazily curling around various islands dotted with blue grass and large echo flowers. Frisk walks closer to the edge, shuffling sneakers kicking up dark silt. They glance up the river but can’t see where the glow begins, it’s just glowing water surrounded by rock. This close to it they can see where the small lights gathered beneath. A pocket of bubbles rose to the surface, disturbing the glow into swirls before they popped, sending glittering dust into the air. Frisk jerked back and wiped their cheek with a blistered finger. They stared at the turquoise light until it faded and only the damp remained. They straightened, blinking at the head rush, and continued forward. Not very far, however. Across the river they could see a cracked bridge, the water swirling patterns around the chunks of shattered wood. There were a few dark, mossy supports sticking out and a couple of boards on their end. It was too far to jump, if they even could, and they didn’t trust the lazy current. Frisk doubled back, squinting at the ground to make sure they didn’t stumble. The glow of the water caused the ground to look black, hiding the pitfalls and rocks.

 

They made it back to the entrance where, yup, there was a big bridge leading to one of the islands. The light drifted through the gaps in the boards, a couple of bright blue grasses clinging to the cracks. The island was covered in silt, clumps of gleaming grass sticking out here and there. The giant echo flowers grew from a few of the grassy areas, looking almost translucent in the shine of the river. They touched each one as they moved along, listening.

 

_ “I won’t laugh.” _

 

_ “I hope my sister comes home safe.” _

 

_ “I can’t remember whose dust I have.” _

 

The cavern dropped off into several waterfalls, the water dulling as it dropped down. Too far to even see the bottom except for the roar echoing. Looking too long made them dizzy so they followed the bridges upwards, sneakers slopping through the silt and grass. The last bridge led to another tunnel, the ground dry and rocky the further they walked. It opened a little, yet the crystals and phosphorous moss didn't grow here as abundantly. It made the large area dark… 

 

Very, very dark.

 

They froze. Behind them the glowing grasses cast odd shadows on the walls, a peppering of tiny crystals decorating the floor beneath their muddy sneakers. Barely visible dots of blue in the distance the only sign the tunnel continues. They can hear the soft lap of water against the rock, a slight murmur as it slowly moves. The shadows are thick. It could be hiding something. Their shoulders tighten and they jerk their head around to stare at the glow behind them. 

Nothing.

 

There’s nothing there.

 

They stare for a few more minutes, the crawling feeling getting worse. They should really… turn back because what if something is…

 

They whip around.

 

No, just dark.

 

But that doesn’t mean nothing is there. How would they know? Did that light flicker? Something is behind them and-

 

Nothing but-

 

They shake.

 

Breaths quick. Panicked.

 

They don’t want to. It’s so dark. And… every shadow is just… hiding…

 

They have to go on. Frisk takes a few deep breaths.

 

And runs.

 

Their skin crawls and they push through pain and fear and they can’t trip oh god they can’t

 

_ There’s something in the dark. _

 

Water splishes and splashes and there’s definitely a darker shadow rising

 

rising

 

from the water in a mass of movement.

 

Through blurred eyes they can see a lighter area ahead and they don’t stop, throat tight, everything pounding pounding in pain.

 

“Hey! Hey, wait!”

 

The darkness moves and water sloshes over the path, soaking their ankles, and _ it’s coming right for them _ .

They hit the light just as the brush of something stirs their hair. The walls are closer, veins of crystals wavering across the dark rock. They heave, trip and slump against the glowing wall. A quick glance at the path behind shows a long tunnel with darkness at the other end. They gasp, hacking as their throat protests, and limp forward, never taking their eyes off the shrinking darkness behind them. Their injured arm hurts, a sharp bone deep feeling and they lift their good arm to… do something. But if they take off the bandage it will just… bleed and they remember that bleeding is bad so…

 

They drop their arm back down, determined to ignore the ache. They can hear the rush of water, awfully loud, wet rock gleaming in the crystal glow. Their comforting tunnel ends abruptly and they squint as cold spray peppers their skin. The water sound is a little muted, probably echoed in the tunnel, and the soft hush of it falling down like a curtain is much nicer. The crystals on the other end send tiny reflecting lights everywhere and it doesn’t look like the water glows. They were awfully thirsty. Frisk sneaks towards the edge. The water obscures it but they can see the rough cliff face beneath their shoes and it is still kind of scary. It hurts to bend their bandaged arm so they lean forward as far as they dare, pushing sopping hair out of the way and opening their mouth to drink.

 

It’s glorious.

 

They pull back and wipe their mouth with the back of their hand. A completely useless gesture as their hair just drips all over anyways. Cold trickles down their neck and they shiver. Now that they aren’t running they can feel the chill in the air, their soaked clothing pressing on their skin and raising goosebumps. They should keep moving, movement makes you warm. The path splits ahead, one side almost dry, the other passing close to the water. They may be wet but they don’t want to make it worse, so Frisk takes the dry side. Their footsteps echo and they grin.

 

“ECHO!”

 

It comes back, repeating and faint. It’s been forever since they had an echo! They open their mouth to say something else and-

 

Humming.

 

They look around but most of the area is dark. They can barely see the other path in the gloom, the constant hush of water and glitter of reflecting light the only sign it’s there. A giant hole takes up most of the space between. 

 

Hummm Hum Hum Hum.

 

They cautiously walk forward and the humming continues, unfazed. It reaches everywhere with the echo, giving the sound an ethereal quality. It’s… really pretty, almost magical and-

 

Hummm Hummm HumHumHumHumHum

 

OH! They knew this song!

 

Frisk hummed along, swinging their good arm with vigour. The other humming increased, like it was attempting to drown out Frisk’s scratchy voice. They grinned, and punctuated the humming with what little lyrics they knew from it.

 

“And you’re here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on~”

 

The humming stuttered on the next verse and died, ringing silence filling the cavern. Frisk frowned and looked around, even though they knew the singer wouldn’t be found. 

 

“H-hello? I-I’m sorry… y-you didn’t have t-to stop cuz ‘f me…”

 

Just the quiet hush of water.

  
They took one last glance into the shadows before continuing towards a break in the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there was a lot of temptation to have the song be 'Baby Got Back' or 'WHOOMPH (There it is)' but I refrained...


	12. Nice to Spear You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Undyne~? 
> 
> ;p

Frisk noticed more of the glittering crystal plaques set on the wall and blinked. It was an odd choice to spread them out so far. They followed the familiar signs, reading. The walls glistened in the faint light, rivulets of water running down the well worn rock. 

 

_ Plink _

 

They stopped, blinking. 

 

_ Plink _

 

It was… raining? They looked up and a drop fell into their eye. They blinked the water away and clenched their face, ignoring the small aches and pains that came with such a movement. Now that they were paying attention they could hear the drops splishing into puddles. Well, this sucked. Hopefully it didn't get any worse. Not that they could get any more soaked. The last plaque led to an open area, an almost too bright light shining from above, illuminating the water worn statue. It had been well maintained despite the details worn away. The air was heavier here, mist blowing from wherever the light came from, sparkling. They thought they saw a rainbow, faint but still present. Frisk peered at the base of the statue. There were… odd stones around it. Glowing red, green and blue. Crystal's with inner fire. Plain smooth grey. Pitted and worn. Some sort of offering? They reached down and picked up a smooth grey one. İt was covered in some sort of gritty mud and they wrinkled their nose. They had just managed to clean the cuts on their hands, ugh. They put it back, and wiped the grey off their fingers onto their soaked pants. Should they offer something? They didn't have anything other than Sanzy Fresh’s clothes… 

 

Reluctantly, they left the statue as it was. Their sneakers scrunched through the weird mud. It was all over the place here, swirling into the puddles and coating the rocks thickly where it lay. The “rain” was getting worse the further they walked, puddles becoming more difficult to avoid. They eventually heard the rush of water once more and the tunnel opened to another waterfall with…

 

Umbrella’s!

 

Frisk rushed forward and grabbed one, grinning. It was sort of odd that a bucket full of umbrellas would just be sitting there but they weren't about to question it. They fumbled to open it. Their fingers were still swollen with blisters and now their palms were all cut up and scraped. Their bad arm was completely useless, a dead throbbing weight at their side. They gritted their teeth and shoved one end of the umbrella under the injured arm. It didn't really… hurt in the way they were used to but the agony seemed bone deep, radiating outwards like something eating them from the inside out. They hissed and found the button that released the lock. The umbrella fumped against their arm and they quickly pulled it out, shaking it a few times to get a decent flare. By holding the handle with their legs they finally got it to click and hold. 

 

The handle was slightly bent, some of the spine things loose and the fabric had clearly been repaired at some point but it was  _ dry!  _ Frisk continued forward, feeling like they could skip… if it wouldn't hurt so much. 

 

The waterfall’s got worse the further along they went. The water wasn't violent but it was more than the trickling they had encountered previously. It sent up a heavy mist everywhere, clinging to skin and clothes, almost making the umbrella pointless. But they could see the water pouring from above, running down their umbrella in constant streams. It seemed the ground was slanted here as the entire middle of the tunnel was filled with a small lake. Frisk kept to the sides, wincing Every time their already soaked sneakers landed in a puddle. 

 

“HEY!”

 

They jumped. 

 

“You have an umbrella! Awesome!” Frisk stared at the Monster Kid’s bright gummy grin. The monster sidled closer, tail scraping against wet rock. “Well? We goin’?”

 

“O-oh… uh, I guess?” 

 

It was uncomfortable having someone so close but there was no other way without one forgoing the umbrella entirely. 

 

“Man, did you get to see Undyne?!”

 

“Uh… n-no.”

 

“Aw, that’s too bad! Y’know Undyne is the best! She beats up badguys and  _ never  _ loses! One day she’s gonna catch a human and free everyone!”

 

Frisk kept their gaze on their sneakers. One wet step at a time. Their arm was starting to hurt holding the umbrella for so long but they couldn't switch. 

 

“If I was a human I'd be peeing the bed like my sister! Uh, don’t tell her I said that. Actually, I don’t think I've ever seen you in Snowdin before. You live somewhere else, huh? I’ll bet you have better teachers than us, cuz Mum says Snowdin is always last.”

 

Frisk chanced a glance and the Monster Kid kept going, tail swishing, completely oblivious to the lack of a second opinion in the conversation. 

 

“But we did have the King show up at our school and he’s not too bad. He’s big and kinda scary at first but he was really nice. He usually brings flowers we gotta plant so we can learn responsibility.” Their face scrunches. “We gotta keep 'em inside though and mine never lasts long. I was really upset at first but Asgore, that’s the king, told me it was fine. Now I have this weird spiky plant and it’s lived for three whole months!”

 

The tunnel opened up to a softly glowing swamp area, the water dark and the plants barely lit. The puddles turned to small lines across the path, all leading to the water. Frisk stepped over each one while Monster Kid merely sloshed through them. What was the point of the umbrella if they were just going to soak everything regardless?

 

“It would be  _ really  _ cool if Undyne could come to our class too! She could beat up the teachers! Well, she wouldn't because she doesn't hurt innocents but it would still be pretty cool! Maybe she’d show us how to catch humans!” 

 

The tunnel just… ended. And opened.

 

Frisk froze, staring at the glittering expanse and the glowing stone of the castle in the distance. It was like a sea of lights…

 

“Hey, you coming?”

 

They jerked, stumbling forward. 

 

“Uh… k-kay, wait f-for me.” 

 

Another hole to walk through, the edges meticulously carved, and the tunnel returned. The rain was petering off, only occasional droplets hitting the umbrella. They chanced a look passed the edges of the fabric but the glittering ceiling was gone and all they got was some drops on their face. Ahead was another container, soaked umbrellas stuffed inside. The ache in their good arm came back with a vengeance and they dropped it with a grateful sigh. It took some careful finagling to close the thing decently but they managed and stuffed their used one with the rest. Monster Kid had ran ahead it seemed. 

 

But not far. The monster stood at the bottom of a rocky cliff, staring up with a frown. Frisk could see the remnants of wooden steps at the base, rotted and moss covered. 

 

“Aw, jeez, it looks like the steps finally broke.” Monster Kid turned to them. “Here, you can climb up.” They squatted, tail stiff. 

 

“W-what about-”

 

“Me? Don’t worry, I always find a way!”

 

Well… they did need to continue and if they didn't need to climb a sharp nasty cliff…

 

Frisk carefully wrapped their good arm around the monster’s neck and pulled up. They had to use the wide hips offered for leverage, sneakers digging into the Monster Kid’s sides. They stood as Frisk managed to pull their torso onto the soft spikes on the kids head. A quick tail maneuver and a last hefty pull had Frisk flopping against the rock. They waited for Monster Kid to move out of the way before kicking and squirming so their whole body was on it. They peered over the side. Monster Kid grinned up at them and waved the end of their tail. 

 

“See you soon! Don’t wait up!” They took off, tripped, and stood back up before running again. 

 

Frisk breathed through the pain standing caused and hissed. Their arm was absolute agony. They couldn't… but they hurt so  _ bad. _ No. They could do this. They took a breath and forged ahead. It couldn't be that much longer, right?

 

The rock tunnel veered upwards enough that their legs burned when it finally levelled off. Instead of walls and rock it opened into a massive cavern, a multitude of wooden bridges snaking across. They stepped onto the bridge carefully. It creaked a bit but didn't move. They couldn't even see the bottom of the posts, they just spiralled down into darkness. Frisk glanced back at the hole they had come out of. The entire rock was coated in glowing crystals, almost looking like the phosphorous water they had left behind. The light cast odd shadows along the bridge but it continued throughout the whole thing it looked like. So… no darkness… hopefully. 

 

They walk along one of the bridges, enjoying the lack of water. It was still wet and moist but the constant trickle of water is absent. 

 

Something prickles. 

 

They pause, looking behind. 

 

Nothing.

 

The shadows are deep. The bridge creaks beneath them. 

 

They swallow, wishing there was something to drink. They start forward again and-

 

The bridge glows and they jump back, wincing as their toes hit the inside of their sneakers. Spears shoot up, the air from their passage ruffling a few dry strands of their hair. 

 

Frisk dodges the next barrage and catches a glimpse of-

 

Undyne below them, face twisted, teeth bared. Her skin glistens, strands of red frizzing out from her ponytail. They can see her armour covered chest heaving violently, can almost feel the heavy, panicked breaths. Her eye is crazed, dilated and bulging. She’s twitching violently, spasms vibrating her armour.

 

She looks  _ insane. _

 

The bridge glows and they take off running. Ignoring the deep ache every heartbeat creates against their injured arm. Every sharp twist of agony as their toes slip and slide in their shoes. Every cut that burns, dull and persistent. The raw scrape of breath against the inside of their throat. 

 

The bridges twist and turn, looping into themselves and leading to dead ends, narrowing and expanding like someone didn't know how to build a proper straight line and just kept going. The wood glitters with magic and they dodge, twist, turn and stumble. A spear slices through the edge of their coat, barely missing their skin and they take a heavy breath as it dissipates. A blister breaks on their fingers, coating already sweat slicked hands. 

 

They can’t. They can’t find the exit. The escape. They are going in circles, up and down around and around. They’re going to die. They can’t do this. They can't keep running and running and-

 

The bridge ends. 

 

They freeze, staring over the dark, dark edge.

 

They must have taken the wrong bridge. Maybe it's some sort of Monster joke. 

 

They can hear the clatter of armour on wood. The bridge shakes with every heavy step and

 

this is how they die.

 

Frisk turns to the Captain, trembling with adrenaline and so much fear. A bright yellow eye stares back, spasming, teeth glinting through a pained grimace. They can  _ hear _ the ragged breathing from here, every twitch that clinks armour against armour. Blue coalesces in her fist and Undyne grunts, cheek twitching violently. The spear is lifted.

 

Frisk prepares for death. 

 

Something flashes, bright so bright it  _ burns.  _ Undyne screams, stumbling backwards, a hand lifted part way to her face. Her eye patch is  _ smoking. _ The spear wavers and-

 

Undyne roars and brings her spear filled hand down. The entire bridge glows blue and

 

breaks.

 

Frisk falls.

 


	13. Strong Fishy Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, you have no idea how long I've waited for this chapter. There's a few more good plot points coming up and just... wish I could post gifs. Would be ALL evil smiles.

_ “...look at this mess…” _

 

_ “You try to… determination-” _

 

_ “...help me here.” _

 

_ “The magic… bring them...” _

 

_ “Yeah… we gotta get going.” _

 

_ “...kid to Asgore...” _

 

_ “Can’t use any until the end.” _

 

_ “Ugh, whatever, Boss.” _

 

Frisk woke with a scream. Their arm throbbed, eating at their very bones and turning them inside out and oh god and they couldn’t- They fumbled for the tourniquet, fingers clumsy and swollen, and pulled and twisted blindly. It released and a wash of something not quite pain not quite relief flooded through them. They gritted their teeth and whined through tears and snot, waves and waves and throbbing. Finally, it subsided and they sniffed wetly. Their arm was an ugly purple colour, swollen and tight. They couldn’t really move it at all, but at least it was numb more or less. 

 

Wait.

 

They could see their arm?

 

Frisk wiped some dribbling snot and glanced around. They were in a small room, sitting on a rather plush bed. Three odd slash like windows were on the wall, sloppily painted bright red. It gave the room a rather sinister cast and the various cracks and broken furniture didn’t help. Someone had taken off their coat but not their shoes and they couldn’t see it anywhere. Actually, they had soaked the bed so removing the coat had been pointless. How long had they been lying here? They were only slightly damp, their hair frizzing with determination. Frisk slid off the bed and collapsed.

 

Their feet felt like swollen balloons! They grabbed the edge of the bed with their good hand and pulled. They could… sorta slide their legs and… it was like standing on mushy sacks but… Frisk straightened. They could do this. They quickly reached out to the remains of a chair and grabbed the back. It teetered, one of the four legs broken in half, but they heaved and it steadied. Their knees wobbled and they grabbed one half of the desk. It may have been broken in half but it was solid and they made it to the doorway! There were some rusted hinges attached to the side, splinters of wood still attached but no sign of the door. Frisk took a deep breath. Okay, a little hallway, no problem. They sidled along the wall, using their good shoulder to prop them up. Fortunately, it wasn’t far and the hall ended in a kitchen dining room combo. Small but cos-

 

“What up, B?!”

 

Frisk screamed and jerked away from the wall, losing their balance and falling to the floor. 

 

“WHOA! Chill, man, I ain’t be bringin’ ya to my crib just for you to wig out!”

 

Frisk ignored the tingling sparks of pain in their swollen arm and stared. 

 

“Tsk, whatevs, I’m makin’ some MAD GRUB so if’n you want some pop a squat.”

 

The…monster turned away and began punching things in the small kitchen. Frisk gingerly stood and stumbled their way to the table. Despite being terrified they were relieved to sit again, even if the table had some nasty looking cracks and scratches on it. They eyed the monster, safe now that her back was turned.

 

It was… probably Undyne? The head looked the same and without her armour this might have been what she looked like? The plaid tank top and ripped jeans were a little odd but what did Frisk know about wearing things under armour. No, the strangest was that she seemed perfectly content to pummel eggs into oblivion over a roaring fire when… sometime before she had been a twitching homicidal mess.

 

“U-um…” Frisk squeaked as Undyne whipped around, sending eggshells everywhere.

 

“‘Sup, G?”

 

“Uh… w-well I-I was w-wondering…”

 

“Spit it out, B!”

 

“U-U-Um w-was just- uh, wh-what hap-ppened?”

 

Undyne leaned over the table and eyed them. “You trippin’ or somethin’?”

 

“N-n-no. Um, y-you tried t-to k-k-k… hurt m-me a-and now y-you’re n-not?”

 

Frisk flinched as Undnye threw back her head and laughed uproariously, pounding a fist on the table. It creaked ominously.

 

“Aw geez, whatevah you smokin’ I need some! No idea what you on about! Just met ya!” She turned back to the stove and pounded a tomato into pulp. “You was chillin’ in the Dump, bein’ a buzz kill, so I, outta the goodness in my heart, picked ya up and brought ya to my crib.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“You callin’ me a liar?” The eyepatch was smoking again.

 

“N-no!”

 

“Aiight!” Undyne slammed a plate of crispy eggs and crushed, blackened tomatoes in front of them. “Grubs up!”

 

Frisk swallowed. Undyne sat in the other chair and stared at them.

 

“U-uh… Wh-what’s with y-your e-eyepatch?”

 

“Huh?” Undyne crossed her eye as if she could see the other side. Frisk took this distraction to scrape some of the food onto the floor. Not a perfect heist but it would have to do.

 

“What’s it doin’?” Undyne rolled her eye and turned her head.

 

“U-Um, it’s s-s-smoking? I-I th-think?”

 

She paused. Then grinned with a disturbing amount of teeth. “Oh, THAT! Dun’ worry ‘bout that. Just a side effect.”

 

“O-of what?”

 

Sweat beaded on Undyne’s forehead. “Uh...n-nothing. Toootally nothing at all! So, um, you gotta get to Asgore right? Reeeally soon, yeah?”

 

“H-how-”

 

“Sooooo obvious!” Another fist slam onto the table. “Uh, that  _ is  _ where yer goin’?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“AWESOME!” The table couldn’t take it anymore and snapped in half, taking Frisk’s untouched leftovers with it. “Aw, that’s whacked! Ah, well, won’t need it anyways. So…” She leaned in, lone eye intense. This close Frisk could see the smoke looked… purple? “I can, like, totally point yah in the right direction to Hotland, get this parteh STARTED!”

 

“P-party?”

 

“Aw man, aw jeez, Boss’ll be so happy I got the human to Hotland and depending on what kinda run we can…” She trailed off. Then grinned. “Nah, nah, we gotta  _ make  _ the right one. Can’t do that babysitting some puny human. But Hotland ‘s safe-ish...” She turned to the confused Frisk. “AIIGHT! So you get outta mah house and go left and KEEP GOIN’! You’ll see this big building called The Lab and you gotta go there to get to the Capital!”

 

“Uh… o-okay?”

 

“BALLIN’! Now I gotta contact som’ a mah homies and fly a plan by!” Undyne picked them up, heedless of Frisk’s screech of pain, and kicked open her door to toss them outside. They landed on their swollen arm and whimpered. “DEAL WITH IT!” She slammed the door so hard half of it collapsed. Frisk managed to sit up despite the fire boiling their arm inside out just in time to catch a sopping wet jacket to the face. A strap on their backpack whips them on the cheek as it flies by and lands with a wet flump. “Oh, and, uh, your junk too. SEE YA HOMESLICE!” Another slam that miraculously doesn’t break the remaining door.

 

The jacket slides into a heap on their lap. They… have to escape. Before Undyne decides to attack them again. Whatever crazy insanity has gripped her mind, whatever happened between the last desperate attack and now, it is up to Frisk to take advantage. They teeter to still unsteady feet and take a few swipes at their backpack before being able to lift it. It hasn’t dried at all and they cringe but still slide it onto one shoulder. They stare at their mottled, sausage hand. They can’t even twitch a finger. Okay, so one shoulder it is. They eye the coat. They can feel the chill settling in, goosebumps prickling across their skin. Yet the thought of leaning over, picking it up, and trying to  _ put it on _ … 

 

They hope Sanzy Fresh isn’t too mad.

  
Frisk hobbles away from the crazy fish’s house, left because… what else could they do?


	14. DETEMMIENATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am SOOOOO happy everyone is speculating on what's going on. Cuz, like, I'm having a crazy fun time finally getting the plot ramped up and hee hee, I love reading you guyzzzz comments. 
> 
> Aaaand, I ain't gonna say yay or nay on any theories.... but hopefully this chapter makes yer brain a whiiiiirl ahuhuhuhuhu~

Frisk tries to walk as fast as they can, feet a little better but still numb and… odd. Their arm burns distantly but they’re sure the swelling is going down, they just can’t feel it very well. The slice on their arm had bled quite a bit but now it merely oozed sluggishly and… that had to be good, right? Regardless, they needed to get as far from Undyne as possible. Whatever insanity had gripped her could wear off at any moment. They couldn’t help the glances over their shoulders or jumping at every sound. They… really didn’t feel all that safe right now and if they ignored it they knew it would get worse so they… persisted, determinately. They did pause at a strange depression in the wall. A bunch of moss covered, half rotten boards were glued… or nailed or something all over. Peering into the gloom between some mushy, crumbling ones was just darkness. The faint smell of rot and mold wafted free and they sneezed. It looked like there had been paint on the boards in some sort of symbol but time and water had faded it into obscurity. 

 

Well, they couldn’t stop long, no matter how weird the thing was. Continuing, they found more of the crystal plaques on the walls. What was up with how far apart they were? Was there some trick to managing to read them in order? They had been lucky so far, they seemed to be in order more or less. Frisk wondered if it was a good idea to read more but… they weren’t one to leave a story half finished. The echo flowers kept repeating their footsteps back at them which was… unsettling. Hearing footsteps not their own from behind and in front and-

 

“YO!”

 

They shrieked and almost fell off the bridge.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that!”

 

The familiar armless, yellow monster stood before them, one eye closed, the other staring at Frisk.

 

“O-oh, u-uh, M-monster Kid.”

They gave a toothless grin. “Yup, that’s me! I’m gonna be your guide fer the next part! This body ain’t built for Hotland though… but I’mma get ya through Waterfall at least!”

 

Frisk blinked. “Uh…. wh-what?”

 

“Oh! Um…” Their eye slid away. “Pa- uh, Undyne sent me! She reeeally wants to get you to Asgore asap!” They leaned forward, eye intense. “We all do.”

 

“Oh...kay. Um, what happened to your eye?”

 

“Soooo not cool! Tripped, um, totally fell and.. .you know, p...pink? Eye? Yeah, that.”

 

Frisk opened their mouth to question what the heck they were talking about but… they remembered Sanzy Fresh’s disappointed face and… they shouldn’t question. That’s what… friends did, right? They trusted. Yeah, they trusted. Frisk nodded decisively. “Okay. Uh… lead on, th-then?”

 

“Sure thing, G!” They took off at a good trot, tail whipping behind them. Frisk struggled to match their pace, feet feeling like bags of jello encased in shoes. “Oi! Hurry up!”

 

“I-I’m t-trying.”

 

Monster Kid huffed, tail sliding across the stone impatiently. “Ugh, I see why Undyne sent me. I betcha you’d never make it aaaanywhere without me.”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“Kay,  _ slowpoke,  _ this part is kinda wacked. So stick, like, so close.”

 

And Frisk was frozen in horror because it was  _ black _ . Like the maw of some cavernous beast waiting to swallow them up, tongue slithering from the shadows ready to wrap them up and steal them away.

 

“Uh… u-uh…”

 

“O. M. G.  _ What?! _ ”

 

“I-I… I’mm a-afraid of th-the th-the d-dark.”

 

Monster Kid stared at them.

 

“What…. Really?”

 

Frisk nodded shakily, not taking their eyes off the blackness before them. Who knew what lurked inside. And if they missed one flash of movement…

 

“Pfffffffff Oh man, I’da thunk yer were wellin’ but, like-” They burst out laughing, hunching over. “B-but n-no one would a-a-actually  _ fake  _ such a stupid thing.”

 

Frisk sniffed, managing to take a short glance at the monster. “Y-yeah… r-r-right? Heh…”

 

MK straightened, still snickering a bit. “Okey dokey, smokey. I dunno, like, the specifics of this place and this bod- uh, I ain’t so rad with my magics yet SO!” They slapped the ground with their tail and Frisk jumped. “I ain’t gonna, like, babysit you and junk. Some sort of light…” They went still. “Soooooo, yer my  _ friend _ , right?”

 

Frisk jerked away from the darkness and gave MK a big grin. “Yeah! F-Friends!”

 

They grinned back. “Good. Cuz I got an au naturel rad nightlight on me but, like, I’m not ‘sposed to show nobody.”

 

“L-like magic?”

 

“Heh, yeah, sumthin’ like that. So I’m gonna… do the light thingy and  _ you  _ ain’t gonna tell no one ‘bout it, capiche?”

 

“O-okay.”

 

“‘Specially not Boss.”

 

“B-boss?”

 

“Yeah! Uh… aw man he’s in… so… S-sans something? Fresh and junk?”

 

“S-Sanzy Fresh? Y-you  _ know  _ h-him? W-wait, he’s y-your Boss or y-you c-call-”

 

“UUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHH! What _ EVS _ , talk to the hand and get over it, sheesh, we’re burnin’ time here, chop chop!” They whipped around and trotted into the blackness. When Frisk didn’t follow they turned back, glaring. “Well? What’s the holdup?”

 

“I-it’s s-still-”

 

“....Right!” The darkness lightened around MK faintly, a slight purple cast to the walls. Frisk hesitantly followed, stumbling as they rushed to catch up to MK.

 

The monster hit a slightly glowing mushroom and it puffed with phosphorous spores. And… the path  _ glowed.  _ Frisk stopped in the knee high grass, watching the puffs resettle and the rippling light halt. 

 

“It doesn’t last forever, slowpoke!”

 

“O-oh, sorry.” They walked with wide eyes, watching as each step sent light rippling like they were walking in water made of light. But, as MK had said, the spores began winking out and the grass slowly faded until only MK’s light was left. The monster’s light was faint and flickering, like a really weak flame. Frisk could see small trails of… mist or something curling into the air around the eye they had been keeping closed. So… maybe they had an infectious monster disease that gave them a glowy eye? Was that what happened to Undyne? The purple colour was definitely familiar… did that mean Undyne was wearing an eyepatch for no reason? It… it was probably embarrassing for monsters, like… like actual pink eye. But why did Monster Kid suddenly call Sanzy Fresh “Boss”? They had been talking non stop about Undyne before and now Sanzy Fresh  was important? They didn’t think MK even knew him. Wait…. Hadn’t Undyne said something about a Boss too? Were they the same person? What the heck did Sanzy Fresh  _ do  _ to make himself Boss? He’d never talked about MK and didn’t seem to care much for Undyne… According to Papyrus he’d been missing for a long time. It still didn’t explain Undyne’s sudden change in behaviour… unless Sanzy Fresh had told Undyne to stop attacking them? But Undyne didn’t even  _ remember _ attacking them!

 

Frisk grabbed their hair and pulled. Uuuuuuuuugh, this was so confusing!

 

“Psss!”

 

They blinked. What the… A quick glance around and they could only see the back of MK as they slid through the grass, the faint glow lighting up part of the wall.

 

“Psssssssssssssssssss!”

 

If it didn’t sound so… wet they’d think it was a snake. A movement out of the corner of their eye turned their head and-

 

Was that a light? Frisk paused and turned to the side path just in time for the whole thing to explode into glowing turquoise. It led around a corner but it wasn’t where MK was going so-

 

“Psssssssssssthbbbbbbbbbttttttt!”

 

The hiss trailed off into a raspberry. It was definitely coming from around the corner. Frisk may have been scared of a lot of things but they were curious. Too curious. They took a step into the glittering grass.

 

“HEY! Whatya doin’?!”

 

MK glared at them, glowing smoke curling from one eye.

 

“O-oh, uh, this p-path l-lit up and-”

 

“Nuh uh. I ain’t goin’ nowhere near there.”

 

“I-is it… d-dangerous?”

 

MK tilted their head. “Well… no but-”

 

“O-okay, um, i-if you d-d-don’t want to I’ll g-go myself-”

 

“UUUUUUUGGGHHHH, FINE! We’ll, like, waste time and go  _ there. _ ” They stomped ahead, tail sending all the grass every which way. The shadows had seizures as light ripples met, separated, merged and so on. Now Frisk was really curious and they followed, looking around for any hints.

 

The grass slowly tapered away to dried out, crunchy mulch all over the cavern floor. A few crystals embedded into the walls gave some light and as they both reached where the path opened, MK closed their glowing eye. Frisk stared.

 

The thing stared back. “HOI! I’m Temmie!” It gave them a very sharp and toothy smile. It was mostly white except for a black mane, tiny fuzzy paws almost engulfed in the giant shirt it was wearing. The two ears on it’s head twitched and weirdly black, beady eyes sidled sideways  _ off it’s face. _ “You not ‘lowed her!”

 

Frisk turned and Monster Kid sneered at the creature. “Whatevs, man. I’m just ‘scorting thiiiis… uh, my friend to Hotland.”

 

The disembodied eyes narrowed. “No trubl! Stay!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Not like I’d  _ want  _ to go into your, like, smelly village anyways.” MK slumped against the wall and glared at Frisk. “Well? You wanted to visit this super not cool place! Go visit!”

 

Frisk blinked. Turned back to the… Temmie? Whose eyes had returned to their proper spots. The white monster gave them a much friendlier grin, a tiny tail wagging behind it. “Yu visit yeah?!”

 

“Um… y-yes?”

 

It started vibrating while its facial features didn’t move, making a sound like a screeching kettle. 

“A-are… y-you okay?”

 

“Jus FINE YEAH!” A second one appeared from nowhere and motioned for Frisk to follow it. They took one last, worried look at the vibrating one before going ahead. They were committed now. The plain rock cavern turned into a huge mural of carvings and paint, dwarfing even the light. A riot of neons and intricate symbols, detailed in their complexity. A massive creature of light, eyes bottomless black pits surrounded by tiny planets and a multitude of stars. Spiralling towers of magma arcing out of a pitted, black landscape dotted with intricately carved figures of all shapes and sizes. A figure dressed in robes of cyan and turquoise facing off against a serpentine dragon-like creature made up of upside down white hearts, jaws gaping, a single white heart floating inside the maw like it was about to be crushed.

 

“Whoa.”

 

“YEAH! Is history of Tem!”

 

“R-really?” They tried to look at the mural with a storytellers eye but it was too vague. “Wh-what is the-” The creature had already hurried onwards and Frisk was forced to abandon the mural to follow. The place opened slightly after that, the cave walls dotted with small holes, no… Frisk stared at the identical face that popped out of one. They were homes. And… apparently all of the creatures looked the same? 

 

Frisk turned to their guide. “U-Um… I’m F-Frisk.”

 

It grinned, face floating off slightly. “HOI! I’m Temmie!”

 

The other monster, still ensconced in the hole, wriggled its ears. “HOI! I’m Temmie!”

 

“HOI!”

 

“HOI!”

 

“-I’m Temmie!”

 

“-Temmie!”

 

“HOI! I’m-”

 

“HOI!”

 

“-Temmie!”

 

Oh, jeez. They were everywhere. Flooding out of the holes like some white, fluffy nightmare scene. A… Temmie? Came up to them and tugged on their pant leg. 

 

“Hi, I’m Bob. Shopkeep wants to see you.”

 

This was way too confusing. Frisk followed uh… Bob through the increasingly thick bodies littering the cavern, all screaming names and HOI’s. They reached a rather thin pathway leading away from the main area. Frisk walked in and a pleasant, yellow light emanated from little balls set in the wall. There was a cardboard box on the floor that said “Tem Shop” in bright paint, the area behind it filled with weird piles of things like slightly damp cardboard and an entire shelf overtaken with femur bones. A Temmie popped up, wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt.

 

“HOI! Welcom to… da Tem Shop!”

 

“Uh… hi? Um… B-Bob said you-”

 

“Want talk! Uh huh uh huh uh huh.” The Temmie nodded their face off to somewhere over their right ear. “You Hooman YEAH?”

 

Frisk paled. “Uuuum.”

 

The eyes narrowed and the mouth snapped back into place. “YOU IS! Tem kno. Tem kno lots!” It nodded to itself. “Tem kno to hide wen it comes. Tem kno it need soul… but if only one  _ is  _ the soul and you remove that well, then.” It shrugs, teeth bared. “It can’t infect the Temmie’s. Now, little human…” It’s eyes glint in the light as it leans over the box, claws catching on the cardboard. “You are being stalked by the hydra with hundreds of insignificant limbs. A millipedal infection if you will. But you-” It curls a claw into the neck of their sweater and Frisk swallows. “If  _ you _ , who cannot become one of the thousands, cut off the head… the hydra falls.”

 

“Wh-what-”

 

Temmie hisses, leaning so close Frisk can feel breath on their face. “You don’t even- you’ve never- ...that slippery, slimy son of a human!” The Temmie leans back but it’s… growing. “Then you need to  _ learn _ and TEM KNO HOW TO TEACH!” A massive limb with glinting claws flies at their face and Frisk ducks, frantically standing as they scrabble backwards.

 

“SIT AND LERN HYOOMAN!”

 

Frisk dodges another swipe and runs towards the exit. Into a sea of Temmie’s, all staring at them with glittering beetle eyes. 

 

“Lern.”

 

“Hyooman need dis.”

 

“Gud for Tem!”

 

“Gud for ALL YEAH!”

 

“Lern how!”

 

“YEAH YEAH!”

 

Tiny claws prick at their pants, weird elongated limbs scrambling for purchase against their own. Some of the Temmie’s try to climb them to weigh them down. They scream as one latches onto their swollen arm, the bolt of pain bright against the numbness. Their hesitation makes all of the Temmie’s focus their efforts on that one arm and Frisk cries as they peel off claws and hissing monsters. It hurts, it hurts so bad.

 

The wall explodes.

 

Dust covers the cavern, rocks crushing some of the Temmies into piles of dust. Frisk winces as pebbles pepper their exposed skin. Above the rubble is a massive white creature, all maw and claw, the shredded remains of a striped shirt wrapped around their ear.

 

“NEED LERN!”

 

Frisk dodges the claws and stumbles through the dazed Temmie mob. They can barely see through tears and dust and the Temmies are trying to grip their shoes, their packsack, anything. 

 

“M-Monster Kid?! MK?!”

 

“YO! Over here!”

 

They see a yellow blur and sob, rushing over to it. “Th-They-”

 

“SHUT UP AND RUN YOU DINGUS!”

 

The cavern shakes and a white muzzle with too many teeth snarls and snaps through the corridor. Below it, a horde of hissing, screeching Temmie’s pour, the dust of their fallen comrades streaming off them like banners.

 

Frisk runs.

 

Frisk runs even as they hear Monster Kid yelling and the sharp sound of something breaking. As the Temmie’s scream and the ground shakes. As claws scrape against stone and Monster Kid laughs and laughs and laughs and-

 

The roar is triumphant, itty bitty ones rising with the loud. Frisk runs even as their feet twist and flop like mud balloons. They run and they run and they run-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probly gonna have another chapter up pretty quick, too, now that Waterfall is over with.


End file.
